Of Demons and Angels: Genesis
by Aventi
Summary: Gygas Zephon is a new student at Kuoh Academy, where he and his one-day girlfriend fall victim to the crossfire between Heaven and Hell. Under a new master, Gygas begins his search for his own Sacred Gear and his journey for revenge against the Fallen Angels, embracing his inheritance and becoming their ultimate bane. Rated M for gore, language, and nudity. OCxHarem and IsseixHarem
1. The Beginning

_I will try to update as soon as I can. What with school work, my own novels, and "personal needs", it might take me longer than expected; hopefully not. There is gore and lemon scenes. I will try to be as descriptive as possible while keeping under the MA rating at the same time. Lemon scenes will come naturally, according to the story. I try to stay true to each character's unique personality.  
_

_Original character, first person POV, past tense._

_For review: No, I do not bash Issei in any way. I like Issei enough. I'm just showing him what it means to have competition._

_I envisioned this story to take place during the events of High School DxD New, right after the fight against Kokabiel and before the leaders' summit at Kuoh Academy, extending the timeline between the fight and the summit by a few weeks._

_Yes, I know the cover image is from DmC: Devil May Cry. You'll see why I think it fits._

_I will admit, I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys enjoy reading it, too. If you'd like to read some of my other non-fanfiction work, visit my profile or PM for reference._

_I do not own Highschool DxD in any way._

_If you like the story, don't forget to favorite and follow!_

_Without any further ado, here's my story._

* * *

**Of Demons and Angels**

**The Beginning**

When the teacher turned his attention on me and called my name, I couldn't help but grow stiff, everyone's eyes turning to my direction. I could only keep my gaze focused on him. I felt their stares weighing me down, judging my every trait: height, weight, hair, posture...

"Zephone… Gui-Guigas…" he stared at me for a moment. "Is that how you pronounce your name?"

I glanced nervously at my peers. Most of them were girls my age, between sixteen and eighteen, gorgeous to die for, their breasts small like peaches or big like juicy melons. I would have been in paradise, except that not one of them had talked to me that whole day when I enrolled at Kuoh Academy. Not going to lie, I couldn't bring myself to approach one, even less so when they traveled in herds and their friends giggled mercilessly at any vain attempt from other guys that made their fruitless efforts. On the bright side, guys lacked at this school. We were only four in my class.

"Not even close, sensei," I said, jumping to my feet. From his frown, I realized I should take down my pride a few notches. "Please, forgive me, sensei. My name is Zephon, Gygas." I looked around, trying hard not to linger on one girl's face more than it was necessary, even if I wanted to. So many to choose from. "Pleased to meet you," I said, trying to keep my smile as natural as I could, my face muscles flexing awkwardly from my scant smiles.

"Please, take your seat, Gygas-kun," the teacher said, looking back down to his sheet of paper. He went on naming the rest of my peers. My memory was something I prided myself in, but I lost all concentration when a sharp poke on my back made me pivot on my seat.

"Yo, Gygas," the guy said. I couldn't even see his eyes behind those big, square glasses of his. "What up with that name of yours? You out of some video game or somethin'?"

"It's not even Japanese, man," said the guy sitting right of him. His head was shaved clean. Just for a second, I wanted to kick it and see if it could fly on its own with its overgrown ears for wings. "Is it even from this planet?"

"Is your face from this planet? Because it looks alien to me," I shot back.

"Woah, chill dude," said the guy with the glasses. "No, on the contrary, you got a pretty bad-ass name."

"I second that," said the shaven head guy. "I wish my parents were that imaginative."

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the guy with glasses. "You may know me as Motohama." He pointed to his friend on his right. "And this knucklehead right here is Matsuda."

"Yeah, so hey, Gygas," said Matsuda. "We were thinking, well, I mean, you're kinda good looking, for a guy, yeah, so, we were thinking..."

"Oh my God, Matsuda, shut your hole. We were thinking if you would want to join forces with us and become popular with girls."

"Oh, man, no success all these freakin' long years and not a single breast groped…" Matsuda said, under his breath. I almost felt pity for him, and yet, it reminded me a bit of myself. Damn.

"You're not thinking of joining this group of losers, are you?" It was a girl, standing between Matsuda and Motohama's desks, her hair light brown, a pair braids dangling from each side of her face. She wore glasses as well. Her lewd smile did not give me a good feeling. "I mean, you're new and these two perverts are already trying to corrupt you as well."

"Aika, we would appreciate it if you did not try to undermine our every attempt to fulfill our carnal desires," said Motohama, poking his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Aika pushed her glasses back as well. I felt as though she was reading me.

"That sweet accent, that cool name of yours, and being so…" she paused, pursing her lips. "Let's say well endowed," at this, Matsuda and Motohama had to clamp their mouths to keep from screaming. I glanced nervously at all sides, hoping that nobody else heard. It seemed, she did read me. "You've got good potential, you might even get to pick a girl, that is, of course, if you're not already taken." She winked.

"No, I'm not taken," I said, chuckling tautly, scratching the back of my head. "Gee, this is my first day at this school."

"Yeah, don't even think of joining the Perverted Duo, you'd kill any chances of getting a girlfriend. Their reputation is, like, their doom. That guy, over there." She pointed across the classroom, toward the only other guy in my class. To my surprise, he and the cute blonde girl behind him were exchanging glances between themselves and me. "Hyoudou, Issei," Aika kept going. "It befuddles me how he managed to be surrounded by girls, having been a member of the Perverted Trio."

"You're not alone on that…" said Motohama, glaring daggers at Issei.

Matsuda's vein on his shaven head threatened to pop. "Don't let that fool you, though, he likes to sleep with guys, too."

"Did he sleep with you guys, too, at some point?" Aika asked, her smile contorted with mockery and contempt.

From that point on, Motohama and Matsuda decided to sulk in their silence.

"Before I go," said Aika. "Look toward Issei."

I did as told.

"Notice, some of his girlfriends have already taken a liking for you. The cute blonde one is Asia. She is so innocent she didn't know what a condom was 'till a few weeks ago. Harm her and you'll wish you were dead." I looked at Aika with a weak smile and her tone livened up before continuing. "The blue-haired one is Xenovia, and she is clueless as hell. I'd say you're up for a good start! See ya later, Gygas-kun!"

With that friendly tone of hers, I could only agree. But when I turned to Issei, Asia and Xenovia, I didn't see a hint of warm friendliness or seducing gazes in any of them. What I saw were the gazes of someone sizing up their enemies…

* * *

I decided I would suck it up and approach at least one girl on my first day. Why is it that most girls travel in packs? Their mocking giggles and tendency to whisper in each other's ears can cause any guy to give it up and turn tail on them. Why do they have to make this simple task so insurmountably difficult?

I took the shade of a tree, facing the baseball court. I wolfed down on my ham sandwich and bit my red apple to its core. I sat against the rough bark of the tree, on its protruding roots, just watching the other students go about their day, mostly girls, walking from one spot to another, or sitting and chatting on the grass with one another. I caught Motohama and Matsuda in the distance, running for dear life from a pair of girls chasing after them with kendo shinai raised above their heads. I couldn't help but snicker at their terrible luck.

"Umm… hey, Gygas-kun?" a high-pitched, feminine voice said to my left side. I didn't even hear her approaching. I don't know why I didn't notice her before. She had been sitting right next to me during class the whole time. She probably heard everything Aika said…

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there!" I said, trying to regain composure from my fleeting surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name during class, I got distracted."

"That's okay, my name's Ishida, Ryukaza. Pleased to meet you!" she said, smiling.

"Zephon, Gygas, but I guess you already knew that," I said, blushing a little. "Oh, my bad, please, sit with me." I patted the roots of the tree right next to me.

"I heard what you said during class," Ryukaza said, dusting off the spot and accommodating her skirt to keep her thighs from showing.

I stared at her firm, round breasts for a little while before what she said sank in. She heard, oh, crap! "Don't listen to anything Motohama or Matsuda have to say, I'm not interested in being their friend…"

"No, I mean, this is, too, my first day here," she said, turning away toward the baseball field in front. I could tell she was red as a beet. Probably because of Aika's assessment after 'reading' me. "To be honest, I don't want to be alone, and I'm sure I'll meet some great people along the way, but…"

"But…?" I couldn't help myself from prying.

"But I don't like it when I see lonely people," Ryukaza said, at last. "It makes me sad."

"Oh, no, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I can manage… Doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend! I'd love that!" I said rapidly, stumbling over my words, my face hot and flushing.

"There's a difference between being sorry for someone, and sad," she said calmly, looking ahead. "I don't like seeing lonely people, because I know, at least most of them, are sad, and that makes me sad, because I can understand their suffering, because I have been lonely, and I want to lend a helping hand." I was looking at her with wonder, at her auburn, sleek, flowing hair; at her small and rosy lips; at her gorgeous green eyes. She was definitely a keeper. She turned to face me. I whipped away toward the baseball field. "Besides, you're kinda hot."

I whirled back to face her, my heart racing. She was smirking. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was like a dream come true. Although, true to myself, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit ashamed that I didn't approach her first. Afraid to ruin the moment, and sorely aware that I might ruin it anyways, I became speechless. Was that sensation I got what people refer to as having butterflies in their stomach? My thoughts bouncing around and stumbling over each other, I finally managed to speak.

"I definitely would love to get to know you better," I said, trying to wear a natural smile. Ryukaza giggled; it made me go crazy with emotion. "Want to go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love that, Gygas-kun!" Ryukaza said.

I phased out for a few seconds. How incredible, I finally had a girlfriend, well that is, if I didn't screw up the date. From that moment on, I vowed to treasure her until the end.

"So, how come you've been lonely before?" I asked, but I regretted it as soon as it left my lips. To my relief, she didn't seem upset.

"Do you promise not to be afraid of me?" she asked, looking down.

What could it possibly be about? "Of course not, I swear it!"

"I have scared people off in the past, and they spread rumors about me, saying I was dangerous, like some kind of monster. That was one of the reasons my parents decided to send me here. The schools around Hiroshima would not accept me."

"That's ridiculous, why would anyone do such a vile thing to you?" I said, visibly outraged, my fist clenched.

"I don't blame them, I would've been scared, too," Ryukaza said, rather timidly. "But let's change topic. Where are you taking me tonight?"

I didn't respond, not immediately, at least. Far away, a hundred meters away, at the entrance of the school building, I saw the most beautiful hair I had seen in my entire life: crimson like a rose and bright like running blood, cascading down her shoulders and reaching her thighs. What took me aback, though, was that she was looking at me, at least toward our direction. She turned around and entered the building.

I felt as though we were being watched. And I was right on the money: I looked behind us, up the grassy slope toward the tracks, and spotted Xenovia and a tall, blond guy spying on us. The moment I saw them, they pretended not to see me and went on their way. What's with these guys? I turned back to Ryukaza, confused. What had she said?

"Eh…?"

* * *

The date exceeded my expectations. I couldn't feel more ecstatic than when holding her soft hands, or gazing into her olive-colored eyes.

We had gone for frozen yoghurt, where Ryukaza made for herself some crazy combinations of sweet vanilla, strawberry, banana and chocolate flavors, sprinkled with oats and nuts.

Later, we went shopping and walked down the open-air mall. At my insistence, I bought her a small chain-link necklace made of silver, holding a small yin-yang amulet.

"You will never be lonely anymore," I said, hanging it around her slim neck. "You can always count on me."

"Thank you so much, Gygas-kun!"

She hugged me so hard, she could've snapped one of my ribs. I swear I saw a hint of tears, threatening to leak out of her eyes, before she buried her face in my toned chest. For a second, the perverted part of me wished it were the other way around.

We walked down the mall, gazing into shops and sitting down on benches just to chat. I would hold her hand while we talked, and one time I placed my hand on her thigh. She liked it.

It was getting late. The sun plunged in the horizon, coloring the rooftops crimson and making the leaves of the trees glint with its brightness. We walked through the park, and it soon went dark. People were going home and the birds stopped twittering. This was the moment I was waiting for, with dreaded anticipation: my first kiss from a girl that wasn't either my mother or my aunt. Neither of us wanted it to be over, but the time to say farewell for the night had come.

We took a seat on one of the cold, metal benches scattered throughout the park and looked at each other.

"This was the most wonderful date anyone has ever taken me on," Ryukaza said. "Thank you, Gygas-kun. I can tell you genuinely care for me." It was an absolute truth.

"I didn't think I'd be this lucky to meet you, Ryu-chan," I said, gazing deeply into her eyes, glistening from the full moon hovering above us and the park lamplights. I caressed her silky, auburn hair and brushed strands behind her ears. Next, I held her hand with my left and stroked her cheek with my other. Without thinking about it and closing my eyes, we both leaned in at the same time and locked lips. A burning feeling settled in my stomach.

It was, for sure, one of the most powerful experiences in my life. We held each other close, tasting each other's lips and, getting bolder, I probed a little with my tongue inside her mouth, and hers greeted mine, all while holding her hand and stroking her sleek hair.

The moment we broke apart, I hungered for more, but that was for another day. We gazed into each other's eyes and all I saw in Ryukaza's was love.

"Star-crossed lovers, who would've thought one of you would be caught in the crossfire?" said a female, honeyed voice.

Ryukaza gasped. I leapt to my feet and whirled on the spot. It was a woman, with deep night-black hair, taller than even me, and incredibly busty. I couldn't believe my eyes; it had to be a dream. The woman wasn't even wearing clothes, except for a black corset bra, a thread-thin thong, which barely covered her vagina, and high-heeled boots. Nothing of this bizarre encounter shocked me more than the fact that wings sprang out of her back, their feathers black as shadows.

"Which one of you is hiding it? Or should I kill you both for it?" she demanded, drawing out a coiled whip out of thin air. She cracked it and lightning fingers sprouted from the end. The thunderclap it produced made me shudder to the marrow.

I backed away, my heart jolting to my throat, with nothing in my mind but to grab Ryukaza and run for dear life. "Ryu-chan, get behind me!"

"That's cute," the woman said, lashing at me. The tip of the whip barely touched me. An excruciating pain shot through my upper chest. I cried out and covered the spot with my hand. It seared my skin like a firebrand.

"Run, Ryu-chan, go now!" I shouted.

"Gygas-kun…" Ryukaza whimpered behind me. It drove me crazy, knowing that we would both die here.

"I said RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't look back!" Reluctantly, she turned on the spot and ran as fast as she could, as fast as that uniform's skirt of hers would allow her, without tangling and tripping her over.

"I'll take a wild guess and say she's the one carrying it," said the woman to herself.

"For fuck's sake! What is it that you want?!" I yelled back at her.

"Out of my way!" she said, flicking her wrist. The whip went flying at me. I braced myself. It coiled around my chest, like a deadly snake. She pulled it back and it hurled me to the side, sending powerful currents of electricity into my body, lancing up with sharp pain, as though being stabbed by multiple knives.

I screamed like I hadn't in my life, writhing on the ground like a worm.

"Gygas-kun!" Ryukaza had stopped running when she heard me screaming.

I wanted to yell at her, to insult her for being so foolish and making my feeble attempts to save her life be in vain. Most of all, I wanted her to see the light of day yet again. But my parched tongue would not move.

The woman rose into the air and swooped down at Ryukaza. She squealed and, to my incredible astonishment, a massive spear of lightning sprang from her fingertips, hurled at the stunned winged woman like a javelin.

I clambered to my feet, but lost balance at once. The winged woman dashed to the side, and out of the spear's way. Ryukaza's knees looked like they were going to buckle at any second.

The fury mounted up within me. It gave me strength to rise back up and keep my balance. But by then, I knew I was too late.

And yet, I flew at them. From the sides, I caught vague glimpses of several figures joining in. I ignored them, for all I cared about was nearly gone. The winged woman cracked her whip at Ryukaza and it coiled around her. With her other hand, the woman drew a spike of light out of thin air. Helpless, hopeless, Ryukaza stood there, trapped, like a deer before headlights, as the woman drove the spike of light into her bosom.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, wanting nothing more than to kill that woman. In less than a second, I went from flying with my feet, to flying with wings, rising from the ground and into the air.

She withdrew the spike from Ryukaza's chest, where the blood clotted at once, and after it, a thin, rod-like metal object came slithering out.

The moment I reached her, still holding Ryukaza under her whip's grip, the woman faced me and pointed the rod-like object at me. A massive spear of lightning sprang from its tip and pierced right through my torso. My newly born wings faltered and I went skidding down on the gravel.

As if from faraway, I could still hear shouts, like someone issuing orders to soldiers. A symbol shimmered out of thin air right under the winged woman's feet, still holding Ryukaza's lifeless body tight. And just like that, she vanished. I just lay on the earth, my blood already clotted from the spear's heat, my whole body going into shock, convulsing, my breaths faltering, and my vision beginning to black out. They say hearing is the last sense to go before you die…

"Too late, she's gone!" a female voice said. "And she took Heaven Rend with her, too!"

"Gygas-kun!" I heard another female voice, calling that name I was about to forget. A gorgeous girl with blonde hair appeared out of the edges of my darkened vision, strands of hair tickling at my face. Asia? It was a nice sight before dying. A green glow issued from somewhere down below me.

"Even your Twilight Healing is far from saving him," said the first female voice.

"Is he an angel?" said a male voice. He sounded shocked.

"Oh, my, he's a nephilim: half human and half angel, but see, he has no halo," said another girl. "No wonder we all felt something coming from him. Combined with that girl's Sacred Gear, it was an even stronger signal."

"Rias-senpai, please, help him!" Asia pleaded, looking back.

"He will want to exact revenge, but he will have to train first, and grow stronger before he can face Eruka again," said Rias, still out of my sight.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" the male voice asked.

"Don't get jealous, Issei-senpai," said a new, almost expressionless, female voice. Issei, you asshole.

"All right," said Rias, and she stood above me. I could barely see her white underpants. The redhead girl from before... Deep blue eyes, cascading crimson hair, incredibly busty and delightfully looking, I might just have arrived at the gates of heaven, if such a thing existed. "Zephon, Gygas, I, Rias of the Gremory Clan, command you to live. Live, for me…"

And so, I died.

* * *

_Gygas is resurrected as part human, part angel, and part demon. Soon._


	2. Solace in the Afterlife

_Hopefully, I'm able to update soon. Beware, lemon scene incoming for chapter 3, most likely._

_If you like the story, don't forget to favorite and follow!_

* * *

**Of Demons and Angels **

**Solace in the Afterlife**

I awoke, craving for air. I felt as though I had been holding down my breath for as long as possible, until I passed out and came back to consciousness on my bed. I sucked in a large lungful of air and looked around my bedroom. Nothing had changed. It had been just a dream. Never knew dreams could be so painful.

"Goodness, not only did it hurt like hell, that was the longest dream I've ever had," I said under my breath, slipping out of bed to go dress in my school uniform.

Little did I know that I was already dressed in it, until my groggy senses fully kicked in. It took me aback, but I merely shrugged it off without a second thought.

As I went to grab my backpack resting against the wall, the glint of a silvery chain lying next to my desktop computer caught my eye. I took it in my hands. It was a necklace, a yin-yang amulet dangling from the silver chain-links.

A series of images flashed wildly in the back of my mind. It snatched the air out of me, and I staggered backward, bumping against the wall of my room. Was it possible? The dream in its entirety was coming back to me… or rather, reality was beckoning me to realize the obvious that I so badly wanted to negate.

"Ryukaza…" I remembered. It hit me hard in the stomach, like a godly punch, a lump forming in my throat, twisting my windpipe. But how the hell was I still alive? If I was alive, could she possibly be alive as well? I hung the necklace around my neck.

I skipped breakfast and raced past Mother down in the hall, completely ignoring her protests to have me eat something. I burst out the front door and ran untiringly toward Kuoh Academy, as fast as my legs would take me, as if someone's life dangled upon it… Ryukaza.

As I ran, I gradually began to take notice. I really wasn't getting tired. I could go on miles, one after another, and my legs would not falter or ache. I took advantage of this and raced toward the Academy.

* * *

As I drew nearer, I didn't bother to slow down. Girls glanced my way, and others ogled after me as I dashed past them and into the school grounds. Before, I would've minded what they thought of me, of my appearance, of them judging my every move or word. I couldn't give two shits at a moment like this.

Class would not start until after fifteen more minutes. I came to a halt in the middle of the school grounds, before the building entrance, the baseball field to my right. I felt not only overwhelmed with emotion, but with despair. I didn't know where to look for her, or where she lived. It pained me not to know whether she would show up to class… or not, because she really was dead.

Crimson like a rose, bright like running blood, there she stood, observing me, looking out of the window on the second floor of the old school building.

"You…" I said softly. "Rias Gremory… what did you do to me? How are you involved in this? Why?" She shut the window and vanished from sight.

At that moment, it dawned on me that I could hear, plain and clear, everyone having a conversation around me, even those far away from me: guys discussing manga or talking about someone's breasts; girls chatting about clothes, or school homework, or 'Kiba-kun', whoever that was. And here I was, not remotely giving a crap about such shallow lives, when my girlfriend was most likely dead. Yet, I couldn't ignore the fact that I now possessed seemingly unlimited physical stamina, and that my hearing had improved to an inhuman level. Just what the hell was going on?

Once in class, I took my seat in front of Motohama and Matsuda, completely ignoring their greetings and smirks. I glanced to Ryukaza's empty seat, right next to me, and turned back to the window to peer outside, hopefully to see her running to class, since it had just started.

People were still filing in. I stared at the doorway, my hopes to see Ryukaza walking in still high, but receding every second. Issei walked in, followed by Asia and Xenovia. Any other day, I would've gawked at their beauty and their finely sculpted bodies. When Asia and Xenovia spotted me, I could see pity in their eyes. Asia's eyes glinted with sadness. Issei barely acknowledged me and turned his back to me at once. I turned away from them, wanting them to disappear. How were they involved in all of this mess?

I clutched at Ryukaza's yin-yang necklace. Hers was the only empty seat in the class.

The teacher began calling for attendance. Names were called and erased from my memory as soon as they were uttered. He pronounced my name correctly this time. I barely raised my hand to eye level and he acknowledged me. But he never called Ryukaza's name. When he got to the end of the list, he said:

"It is my extreme pain to announce to you that your new peer, Ishida, Ryukaza, was reported missing to the police when she never came back home yesterday. Our thoughts be with her and her family," he went to his desk at the front.

I caught Xenovia eyeing me sideways, but turned away when she saw me notice. Asia, on the other hand, stared at me with sorrow and worry. They knew what was going on. It was all I could do to keep from screaming, to keep from cursing everyone, dead or alive, to keep from rooting out my hair from my scalp.

I bolted from my seat and ran for the classroom exit, everyone's eyes trained on me. The teacher called after me. "Gygas-kun, where do you think you're going, boy?"

I didn't answer. I rushed down the hall, just as the first tears escaped my eyes. The teacher must have noticed, because he didn't give pursuit or call after me anymore.

I just wanted to keep running, and never stop, but the hallways came to a sudden halt with their walls. I ran into a restroom stall and bolted the door. For a very brief moment, I wanted to greet death yet again. At this moment, I didn't want anything but to be left alone and mourn until my eyes were dry as raisins.

Overcome with emotion, my body shuddering, my teeth gritting, I felt I was going to throw up.

"Gygas-kun?" It was Asia, outside, in the hallway.

I wanted to yell at her to leave me alone, but the words wouldn't come out. In truth, I didn't want her to leave me at all.

I wiped my puffy, red eyes. The sight of the necklace threatened to give me another round of tears, so I hid it under my shirt, cold like death against my skin.

I unlatched the door and found Asia waiting for me outside in the hallway, her fingers laced together over her short skirt. I approached her.

Suddenly, she embraced me, her firm breasts pressed against my chest, the top of her golden head reaching to my chin. She smelled of lavender.

"I'm so sorry for everything you went through, Gygas-kun," she said, looking up at me with doe eyes. "We're all very sorry for your loss. I'm sorry we couldn't help you in time." I didn't respond. I looked into her eyes and beyond them. The winged woman and the lightning spears flashed before my mind. Then I saw a tear come out of Asia's eyes. "You were dying on my lap…" she said, her voice trailing off. It was definitive. Ryukaza died and it had all been real…

"Come with me," Asia said, grabbing my hand and gently tugging as we started to walk back down the hall. I felt numb all over my body. My mind went blank. I simply followed after Asia, like drudge and master, as she led me outside the building and toward the old one.

Once on the second floor, she pushed the door open, shut it behind us and made me sit on the black leather couch in front of the main desk, facing toward another identical couch. Asia sat next to me, her hand resting on mine, upon my thigh. We spent the next thirty minutes waiting in forlorn silence.

* * *

In what felt like seconds afterward, the door opened and in came possibly the most exquisite girl ever to be born on this planet. Crimson like a rose, bright like running blood, her overflowing hair framed her stunning face and tumbled down all the way to her thighs. Her enormous breasts were gifts sent from heaven and her nipples almost poked out of her uniform.

I didn't know what to do. What was she going to do to me now? Was she dangerous?

"What's… what's going on?" I asked, daring to look into her piercing blue eyes.

Rias Gremory sat on my left side, opposite to Asia, and held my hand in both of hers.

"Gygas-kun," she said, her voice as sweet as anything that had to do with her. "I hope you can forgive us for not coming to your aid in time." Her eyes showed me empathy. "Please, forgive me." Her voice exuded genuine sadness and guilt.

I looked up from her breasts and to her eyes. "I- I forgive you…"

"I'm deeply grateful." Her arms went around my back and she pulled me forward, burying my face in her ample bosom, soft, round and supple. I knew it was artificial, but I felt at peace, for as long as it lasted. "My little angel, my sweet pawn," she crooned in my ear. "We'll make that evil bitch pay. Hush, it'll be okay. You are strong, very strong…"

I lay there, on her breasts for several minutes, the grief and despair receding gradually, as though they were sponges created for that very reason. My head swarmed with questions, but I would have been a fool to kill the moment.

The door opened again. A thin and short girl, with a developing chest, big yellow eyes and shoulder-length white hair, appeared within the edge of my sight that wasn't covered by Rias' boobs.

"Say hello, Koneko-chan," said Rias. "He doesn't feel well."

"You sacrificed your life to try to save her," Koneko said, her voice calm and low, though with a hint of respect. "You're a good person, Gygas-senpai." She sat on the opposite couch.

"Where are the others?" I heard Asia ask right next to me.

"Almost here," Koneko said.

The door opened and closed again. This time, the second most stunning girl ever to be born on this planet arrived before my sight. Her long, black ponytail billowed as she moved, all the way down under her skirt.

"Finally you're here, Akeno," said Rias. "Meet Zephon, Gygas, our newest member."

With a buxom shape like Rias and enthralling violet eyes, Akeno stooped above me, caressing my hair, and said in a sweet voice:

"Oh my, poor little thing. I hope we can help you feel better." I was starting to feel like a big, overgrown baby, but I let it slide for now, just for the occasion. I never thought I'd be pampered by outlandishly beautiful ladies this way.

But, of course, he had to show up and sour my shitty day even more.

The door opened one last time, and the first thing Issei did was shout with obvious outrage, jealousy and astonishment.

"PREZ! What is he doing to you?!" he stood next to Akeno, pointing accusingly at me. "Hey, you, what do you think you're doing to President's boobs?!"

"Healing my wounds," I said, finally raising my head from Rias' bosom. Issei looked as angry as he sounded. Xenovia and a tall blond guy stood right behind him.

"Now, now, boys don't fight," said Rias.

"Oh my, Ise-kun sounds jealous," said Akeno, stating the obvious.

"Don't be so jealous, you've had more than your fair share, Issei-senpai," said Koneko with a cold voice.

"I feel much better now," I said, turning to Rias, managing a sincere smile. "Thank you, that really worked."

"Of course it worked! We're talking about Prez's heavenly breasts!" Issei yelled.

"You must have a lot of questions," said Rias.

I looked at each and every one of them. First at Asia, holding my hand, her smile gentle and warm, then at Koneko, Akeno, Issei, Xenovia and the blond guy.

"Yes, I do," I began slowly, treading with care, though not for long anymore, blurting out: "Who the hell are you, people? And what is this insane world you've dragged me off to?"

"It's as I feared," said Rias, grabbing my left hand. "You really know nothing. Does your father still live?"

"Why, no…"

"Was he called Zephon?"

"Yes, Zephon, Genga."

"Genga is a made-up name," said Rias. I stared at her with suspicion. How does she know all this? "Your father was Zephon, one of the great angels of old, deceased during the Great War."

That's when the memory hit me. When Ryukaza was about to die, I literally flew, risen from the ground, carried aloft by the wind, with white eagle wings. But where were they now, and where had they been all this time?

"Who do you live with?" Rias went on.

"My mother… she's human. I'm sure of that."

"That makes you a nephilim, or made you, more like."

I titled my head to the side, utterly confused.

"I say it in past tense because you died. You have been reincarnated as a Devil, and you are now bound to me in servitude for the rest of your life, as master and slave."

"You should be grateful," Issei snapped. "Those breasts should be all mine…" he said, drool coming out of his mouth as he seemed to go into some kind of rave.

"Why, I am truly grateful, Rias-senpai," I said, squeezing Rias' hand tenderly. "My savior."

"Eruka, the Fallen Angel that took your girlfriend's life, must pay," she held me close in a half embrace. "For the sole reason that she dared hurt my precious Gygas-kun, she must be put to death. And you'll have the honors of taking her head."

"But, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked. I didn't feel like dying again. But my desire for revenge kept on growing deep inside me; the more the odds stacked in my favor, the greater my desire to hunt Eruka down.

"With our help," said the blond guy, stepping forward and offering me his hand. I shook it. "Kiba, Yuuto, pleased to meet you, Gygas-kun. I once sought to fulfill my desires for revenge, and I perfectly know what you're going through. I vow to support you till the end."

"You can always count on us," Asia said, with a shy smile.

"As we are sure we should be able to count on you, too," said Koneko. For her size, she was the most intimidating one.

"Oh my, that bitch will know my fury as well," said Akeno in a flirty voice, giving me a mellow smile that simply didn't fit with the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, of course, I offer my sword, Durandal, for the task," said Xenovia, grinning wide. She nudged Issei on the side.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said, his arms crossed, just looking at the wall.

"From now on, we are your family, and you are ours," said Rias. "You will train, along with Issei, to become the strongest pawns there ever were. We will find and unlock the powers hidden inside you, and Eruka will wish she hadn't laid a finger on you two."

I took a glance at each member of my new family, with a hopeful smile, before looking down at my uniform's shirt and pulling out Ryukaza's yin-yang necklace for everyone to see.

I felt the power stirring within me…

* * *

_Gygas commences his training as Rias' pawn to avenge Ryukaza and recover the Sacred Gear, Heaven Rend. Soon._


	3. Son of Lightning

_Bonus points to those who find the South Park reference. Beware, lemon scene ahead._

_I will try to update soon._

_Gygas commences his training as Rias' pawn._

* * *

**Son of Lightning  
**

"The first step to turn you into a great Devil is to unlock your innate Angel powers and discover the Devil powers you gained after resurrection," said Rias, standing by the shade of a tree, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia and Issei watching us right next to her. We were all wearing sweatpants and sweat jackets. Rias and Akeno's boobs bulged, stretching the fabric beyond limits I didn't know were possible. "Furthermore, part of your training consists of finding out your specialization: magic or physical abilities, or both."

Kiba and I each held a sparring stick, facing one another under the gentle warmth of the autumn sun.

"Umm… but Rias-senpai, I've never fenced before," I said, glancing sideways at her. "Won't this take a very long while?"

"Practice begets skill," she said, grinning. "And if it just isn't your cup of tea, you could try another weapon more suitable for you."

"Don't worry, Gygas-kun, I'll go easy on you," said Kiba, taking his combat position, holding his sparring stick like a samurai would hold a katana, one foot in front of the other.

I tried to mimic his position, but I couldn't get over the impression that I must have looked ridiculous. Issei reinforced that thought: "You don't even know how to hold it," he said, snickering.

"You were a novice once, too, Issei-senpai," said Koneko with that cold voice of hers.

"Ready?" Kiba asked. I nodded.

Kiba dashed forward at a speed that seemed to rival the wind, stooping low, his sparring stick pointed at the ground. I braced myself, raising my swordstick to cover my face. But that's not where he went for. He swung at my side, stinging me with pain.

"Ow!" I cried out, stepping back.

"Observe, and try to predict my attacks," Kiba said, keeping at it as he made me retrocede step by step.

I swung, but he easily parried, shoving my hands to the side and flicking his swordstick against my other flank. I ignored the pain and swung again. Like child's play, Kiba's swordstick met mine and sent it flying onto the grass. As I went to pick it back up, to my surprise, he launched yet another flurry of attacks on me, while I hurried to retrieve my weapon, my hands fumbling.

"Hey, not fair!" I said, clumsily and vainly blocking none of his attacks.

"I think I could watch this all day," Issei said, smirking, sitting back against the tree.

"Your enemy won't ever wait for you," said Kiba. As though he knew Rias was about to bid him stop, he held his swordstick down at his side a split second before she spoke.

"That'll be enough for now. Clearly, you have much improve. Naturally, since it's your first fencing lesson and Kiba-kun is a master of the sword. Let's give you a challenge more fitting for your level," Rias said, turning to Issei. She gestured at him. "Issei, let's see how you do against Gygas."

"But Prez…" he complained.

"Whoever wins gets to rest on my boobs."

"AT YOUR COMMAND, PREZ!" He jumped to his feet, snatching the swordstick from Kiba on his way to meet me under the sun. "I will not be an easy opponent to beat when Prez's boobs are at stake!"

"It's a worthy prize, and I'll fight for it," I said, mimicking Kiba's combat position as best as I could remember. "Kiba-san is a master of sword. But are you one, too?"

"WAAAAAAAAA!" He dashed at me, swinging his swordstick like a madman. I never knew of any guys with such enthusiasm toward boobs unlike Issei.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, our swords meeting with loud bangs of wood against wood, the vibrations shuddering down to my elbows. I took steps backward in time as Issei advanced on me, our sparring sticks banging against each other. He seemed to be using more strength than Kiba did.

His swordstick hit me in my right leg, my thigh exploding with pain. I struck his left arm. He smacked my left wrist, which turned angry red. I beat at his fingers and he cried out. He caught me in my other leg and I his side. We exchanged blows, hitting part of my body first, and then his right afterward. At this point, it was pointless for either of us to block.

Sore and covered in bruises, we kept at it. It wasn't long before I wanted to stop, because of the pain, but I couldn't let him win. Such passion, such fury, such thirst for breasts; Issei wouldn't have stopped even if I was long dead and he beat me to a pulp. Thankfully, Rias knew it was enough and ordered us to drop the swordsticks.

Panting and sweating profusely, we complied. Nearly at the same time, we dropped, exhausted, on the grass. Rias and Asia approached us.

"Who won? It was me, right?" Issei said, his voice tired, lying on the prickly grass. "Right?"

"I don't know," said Rias, looking back at Kiba and the other girls. "Who won?"

"They both hit each other about the same number of times," said Kiba.

"Yeah, impossible to tell," said Xenovia.

"Oh my, we could give both of them their prize," said Akeno, playfully covering her mouth with her hand.

"Akeno-san!" Issei said, his eyes lighting up.

"Akeno!" said Rias. "Now that's not fair. I want to love all my servants equally, but I can't have them both at the same time!"

"Pick!" Akeno went on.

"But I also want both of them!"

"I'll pick Ise-kun then," Akeno said, heading toward Issei. "We haven't bonded in some time."

"No, not fair!"

"Okay, then I'll pick Gygas-kun," Akeno said, now heading toward me. "We could also get to know each other more."

"No, they should get to decide who they want to spend the break with," said Rias, pouting her mouth.

"Alright. Who do you, boys, would like to spend break with?" said Akeno, smiling at us.

"I honestly don't know," I said, painfully aware of my blush. "I would love to get to know you both personally."

Issei was another matter. "Prez's boobs or Akeno-san boobs?" he said loudly, looking from one to the other with no end, his eyes dilated with hunger.

"You know, we can hear you," I said with a hint of contempt, rubbing my aching arms.

"That's Issei-senpai for you," said Koneko.

Asia knelt next to me and a green glow issued from her hands: her Twilight Healing, as they had explained to me. "Much appreciated, Asia-san." She acknowledged with a sweet smile.

By the time I stopped gasping for air from weariness, Issei was still wheezing, still undecided between which pair of breasts he wanted to grope more. Before long, Akeno made the move. She pointed a slim finger at me.

"I pick Gygas-kun," she said, smiling.

"Fine," Rias said resignedly, crossing her arms.

"Prez!" Issei yelled, jumping to his feet and running toward her. "Please, don't punish me for not choosing you!"

"For your first time, that was pretty good… and entertaining," Xenovia said, lending me a hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet, all my sores and bruises gone thanks to Asia. "I'd love to spar with you any time!"

"Of course, I'd love to learn more from you as well!" I said. "I still have a long way to go."

"At least we did learn something about your innate Angel powers," said Rias, approaching us. "You have more stamina than Issei. He tired first, but you were also first to recover your steady breathing."

"I still say I'm better at sparring than him," Issei said, crossing his arms.

"Accept it, dude, we both suck big time," I replied. I reached out to him. "It was a good fight, though. You have a fervent passion. Congratulations."

He seemed taken aback for a moment. He shook my hand. "Thanks, man. You fought well, too. And yes, it's my ultimate dream to become a harem king!"

The words got stuck in my throat for a second. Was he serious? "Ha-harem… king?"

"Yes! And I will make my dream a reality, no matter what!"

"You're making lewd faces again, Issei-senpai," Koneko said.

"Isn't that the truth?" I said, chuckling at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

Soft and firm, round and supple, like juicy melons and overstuffed pillows, Akeno's boobs was the only pair capable of surpassing Rias' awesome boobage. Even with her sweatshirt on, her breasts were pillows sent from paradise. It puzzled me this type of intimate closeness in this group, but I wasn't a fool to complain. We had one of the camp's bedrooms to ourselves for the next thirty minutes.

"You know," Akeno said softly, all of sudden, her lips centimeters from my ears. "You and I have much more in common than you might have imagined."

"Really?" I said, looking up. "How's that so?"

"Let me show you," she said, lifting my head gently from her bosom and rising to her feet from the edge of the bed.

She took me by surprise and the wind escaped my lungs. Akeno slipped her sweatshirt out of her head and arms, and deftly unclasped her big-sized brassiere.

"Akeno-san! Your… your boobs!" I exclaimed, not knowing whether to stare or look away.

"You like them, don't you?" she asked, simpering. Those big orbs, pink areolae, poking nipples, were a huge delight to my eyes. I felt close to melting. "Then there's no reason for you to look away." She looked down, timidly. "You might find it hard to believe, but it's easier for me to show you my boobs than this," she said, turning her back to me.

It was no surprise to me that all the members in Rias' peerage had wings, since they were good enough to fill me in beforehand. But it still surprised me. Akeno's wings spread and outstretched before me, one bat-like and leathery, and the other one eagle-like and full of black feathers. It was a strange and majestic view to behold.

"Such beauty," I said softly, entranced by her lovely appearance.

"I'm like you," she said, glancing at me sideways. "A nephilim. But unlike you, I was daughter to a Fallen Angel; you were son to an Angel."

"A nephilim… I like that word," I said stupidly. Then I regained my composure. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of who you are. You should be comfortable with your body and ignore those who won't respect you. Love yourself, it's all that matters."

Akeno turned back to me, revealing her firm breasts in full once again. She walked over to me and grabbed my sleeves. Before I realized what she was doing, she lifted them above my head and pulled my sweatshirt out, baring my toned torso.

"Now, show me yours," she said, sweet but commanding.

"How?" I was perplexed.

"You should be able to move them at your own will, like your arms or legs. Focus on your backside."

I closed my eyes and shook my arms, moving my shoulder blades, but nothing was forthcoming. Then I remembered Eruka, about to take Ryukaza's life. The thought reignited a dormant fury. My wings sprang out of my back, extending as long as Akeno's.

"My, my, there you go," she said, giggling sweetly.

I had a bat-like wing, identical to Akeno's, but my other wing was white and full of feathers as well.

"See?" Akeno said, standing centimeters from my face, her finger trailing along my chest and ending on Ryukaza's necklace. "We're like a yin-yang symbol." I could see what she meant. Her captivating violet eyes took hold of me. "I'm sorry for your loss, Gygas-kun. We'll make that evil bitch pay." She took hold of my hand and pressed it on her boob, right over her hard nipple. I felt my throbbing manhood rising under my sweatpants. She had a clear view of my boner rising higher every second.

My heart raced, beads of sweat forming on my brow from sheer excitation.

"Go on," she said, with doe eyes.

"Are… are you sure?" I asked, pretty innocently. She nodded.

I squeezed her boob gently and massaged the other one as well, her skin soft as a baby's. I traced my fingers along the areola, finally stroking her nipple between my fingers and pressing the buzzer. She moaned lightly, closing her eyes. I loved this feeling.

Akeno leaned forward and caught me unguarded fully in the lips. Hers were moist, smooth and warm, her tongue playfully poking at mine. During those seconds, I felt at peace…

…Before we were suddenly interrupted. The bedroom door opened wide.

"Akeno, Gygas-kun, it's time to…" Rias stood under threshold, frozen in place by pure bafflement. "Akeno, what's going on here? Gygas-kun, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, I didn't do nothing!" I said quickly, messing up my language usage, hiding my wings under my skin and hurrying to slip my sweatshirt back on.

"My, my, one should always knock before entering," said Akeno, clearly enjoying teasing Rias. She had hidden her wings as soon as Rias came in, though her breasts remained bared.

"You didn't lock the door?!" I said, utterly stumped.

"Akeno-san!" Issei exclaimed, standing at Rias' side, noticing what was going on. He pointed a shaking finger. "Your breasts!" He turned to Rias. "Prez, that's not fair!"

Rias strode toward me and seized me by an earlobe, pulling at it. "Ow, Rias-senpai! There's no need for that!"

"It seems I can't leave you alone with either of them, Akeno," Rias said, ignoring my complaints.

"My, my, always the jelly type," Akeno replied, teasing. "You gotta learn to share."

Rias pulled me by the ears outside the bedroom.

"This isn't over yet, Gygas-kun," Akeno called out, giggling.

"Akeno-san's mighty pair! I have yet to grope them!" Issei went on saying, as if we couldn't hear him.

"You too, out!" Rias chided, grabbing Issei by the ear as well and dragging us out along the hallway. Halfway along the wood-boarded hallway, Rias relented her grip on our ears and spoke softly. "Now that break's over, we'll see how well you do in your magic training."

* * *

Akeno was going to be the one imparting magic lessons to me, but Rias decided against it and picked Asia to do her job instead. We went back outside and Asia stood next to me under the warmth of the sun.

"Umm, well, the first step to…" Asia began shyly, pausing almost every word, as if weighing on what to say next. "Yes, to do magic… huh, well, you need to use your imagination… uh, and decide what you're trying to do, yes."

"Eh, so what do I do?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Imagine what you're trying to do," said Rias behind us, under the shade of a tree, next to the others. "Are you trying to heat water, power up a battery… destroy an enemy?"

"Use your emotions, too," said Akeno. "What are your desires? I think happy thoughts when I'm about to fry our enemies," she giggled.

"Issei-senpai got his powers for being a pervert," said Koneko.

"Hey, also for being hard-working," Issei added.

"There must be a way to unlock your Angel powers. That's the first thing we should focus on before finding out your Devil powers," said Rias. "Angel powers are mostly based on light and thunder, so that's where you should focus, for now."

"Remember, use your imagination and emotions," Akeno said. "What would do to Eruka right now if you wielded the power of the heavens?"

"I would… I'd kill her," I said, grinding my teeth. "Asia, step back."

I shut my eyes and remembered the moment Eruka seized Ryukaza, her whip tightly coiled around her body. She drew out a spike of light and drove it into her bosom. I wanted to kill her, to make her suffer, to fry her night-black hair and to vaporize her until only her bones remained.

My wings sprouted on my back without really meaning to, one black and leathery, and the other white and feathery. My wrath came back to me, like a giant's fist clenching my stomach. My fingers tingled faintly, my hair rose on end as if from static, and flowing through my veins like blood, the steadily mounting power in me came to its limit. I bellowed and released the energy massing within.

I heard Asia shriek. Xenovia, Issei and Kiba gasped, baffled. "Koneko, stand back!" Rias said.

I whipped my hand up in front of me toward the forest and all the energy came out at once, fired as if from a railgun. The fingers of lightning shot out from my palm, zooming in the air and vanishing from sight seconds later. A massive thunderclap followed, shaking off the leaves from the nearby trees.

That's the last thing I remembered before I slumped to the ground and passed out, drained of energy.

* * *

When I came to, I was lying on the couch before a chimney, its walls black with soot. My head throbbed, and as I sat up, I felt a stab of pain on my temples. A feeling of nausea lingered in my throat. My eyes ached and my body trembled slightly as I looked around the room. Light streamed in through the window.

"Gygas-san!" Asia said when she saw me stirring. She sat on the edge of the couch, next to me. "Don't stand. You should lie down. You spent a lot of energy."

"My, my, we really are more alike than I expected," said Akeno, sneaking on us from out of nowhere. She leaned on the couch's armrest. Asia looked puzzled.

"Asia-san, give us a moment, please?" Akeno said gently.

"Yes, of course, vice-president!" she said, beaming, her golden hair streaming brightly after her. She closed the door behind her.

"As vice-president of the Occult Research Club, it is part of my duties to congratulate our members on their exploits," Akeno said, edging toward me. I felt groggy and close to falling asleep again, but her approaches roused me back to full awareness. "Not only are we both nephilim, but our powers are also in line."

She stroked my arm, covering it and my neck with goose bumps.

"When you produced that bolt of lightning, I felt proud of you. It also reminded me of when I was younger, still learning the ropes. As my junior, I would love to teach you and increase your abilities beyond your imagination."

"I would love that, Akeno-san," I said, gazing into her beguiling lilac eyes. "So not everyone knows about your heritage?"

"Not everyone," she replied softly, now stroking my thigh. It was driving me crazy with lust, but I maintained my cool. "What you said earlier, about accepting myself as I am, it really moved me. But, do you think everyone else will accept me for what I am?"

"Akeno," I said, placing my fingers under her chin. "They'd be fools not to. And as far as I know, every one of us loves you and holds you dear in their hearts. If someone does you wrong for what you are, to hell with them."

This time I saw it coming and braced for it. We both leaned forward and locked lips, full of heat and desire. My heart raced and I felt something rising in my sweatpants. I brushed her black, glossy hair and my other hand moved down her back. We broke apart and gazed into each other.

"This'll be our little secret," she giggled and sat back naturally against the backrest of the couch a second before the door opened. Rias came in.

"I hope you weren't being naughty again," she said, standing before us.

"Oh my, prez, you worry too much!" Akeno said.

"Perfectly justifiable," Rias replied, heaving a sigh. "Gygas-kun," she said, looking at me. I sat up straight, though still with some discomfort. "Your training is still far from over and you have wide room for improvement. However, now we can assume that your skills and power lie more in magic rather than in physical abilities. Since Akeno's magic abilities and yours resemble so much, I will allow her to train you to become a much more powerful pawn. Of course, under my watchful vigilance," Rias said, beaming.

"Yes, Rias-senpai," I said, standing up and doubling over in reverence. "I will serve you and rout your opponents, my savior. I will wield the powers of the heavens and strike down those who dare speak ill of you."

"At least we're not in public," Rias said, grinning. She took my hand and helped me stand straight. "For the rest of the week, Asia and I will be in charge of your magical Devil powers. Akeno will help you control your Angel powers. Kiba and Xenovia will teach you basic defense moves. And as for Koneko and Issei, we'll see how well you match up with them in stamina and power struggles, respectively."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!" I said. I couldn't help looking at her as an authority figure.

"Rest for now, Gygas-kun, you deserve it," said Akeno, getting to her feet.

"We'll call you to dinner when it's ready," said Rias, walking over to the door.

Akeno was last to go, wagging her fingers and winking at me seductively, closing it behind her…

* * *

_Gygas Zephon's training continues. The harem grows and discord ensues. Soon._


	4. Red Dragon Emperor vs Empyrean Lancer

_Beware, lemon scene ahead._

_If you like the story, don't forget to follow and favorite! Keep reviews mature._

_Short description: the harem grows and discord ensues. Gygas and Issei's rivalry deepens._

* * *

**Red Dragon Emperor vs. Empyrean Lancer**

Wings black as night, feathers and hair ruffling with the wind. Moonlight reflected off Ryukaza's hopeless eyes and chattering teeth. The Fallen Angel produced a spike of light, ready to drive it into her chest.

But Ryukaza had nothing to fear, for I was there to save her. My wings extended far to either side of me, as I took flight and glided toward the Fallen Angel, a lance of lightning taking shape in my hands as the heavens granted me my Angel powers. I glided toward them, the gust of chilly wind raising me higher and higher as my wings caught it underneath, like the sails of a ship. Speeding in the air, my lance, long and with a bristling point, sharper than a thunderbolt, yet weightless like a feather, plunged into the Fallen Angel's back, her whole body slowly slipping down along my weapon's length, from tip to crossguard. My fury bestowing me further strength, I uplifted the lance and let the Fallen Angel be impaled under the moonlight, her hair singeing off, her skin searing, her organs melting, and her screams a lullaby to grant me repose for the rest of my days…

In hindsight, there were so many different scenarios playing out in the back of my mind, each one of them differing from the last, by small details or crucial altering events: things I could have done to stop Eruka from taking Ryukaza's life, things I could've done to save her, things we could've done to not be there. Why didn't we go home earlier? Why didn't I fight hard enough? Why did I have to meet her?

I slowly came around to consciousness. Someone was trying to shake me awake, her voice small, high-pitched and with hints of innocence. "Gygas-san," said Asia gently. "Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded. "How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. At least the dizziness was gone and my limbs no longer trembled. I sat up on the black couch. Not much had changed before my nap; the chimney was still smeared with soot, but sunlight no longer streamed through the high, rectangular window. Instead, I could see the stars winking down at me.

"About two hours. Dinner's ready, it should help you regain your strength," Asia looked down at her feet. "I wish I could help you feel better. Rias-senpai is always making Ise-kun feel better. And Akeno-san did it for you earlier."

What was I supposed to say? If only she had an inkling of how Akeno made me 'feel better'. No, actually, seeing how _close_ Issei was to Rias, I wouldn't have been surprised if she already knew what she was asking me really implicated.

"Oh, smells good," I hurried to say. "I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm hungry," she said, grabbing my hand. "I helped Akeno-san cook today. We made mashed potatoes and roasted beef. Hope you like it!"

"I can't wait to try it out," I said as she led me out of the living room, down the hallway, and into the dining hall. When we entered, Issei barely glanced in my direction and gave me a curt nod. He definitely knew something was going on between Akeno and me. The rest, except for her and Rias, seemed completely clueless; or maybe that was just the norm in this group. Koneko was already halfway through her plate, chewing delicately, and gave me a small bow of her head. Kiba smiled like he always did.

"I hope you had sweet dreams?" said Rias, glancing back at me from her seat as I walked to mine, Asia holding my hand. I remembered my lance of lightning impaling Eruka from tip to crossguard.

"Oh, that I did," I said, though it didn't make me feel that much better, to be honest. It was a mere false illusion, after all. The real thing would come later.

"So the plan for tomorrow will be similar," Rias began, in between mouthfuls of food. "Asia, you and I will help Gygas-kun on his Devil powers training…" I soon lost complete track of the conversation.

For the sole reason that Xenovia was staring at me from the moment she saw me enter until I took my seat next to Asia, and she was still firm at it. Now that I think about it, she was always staring at me, not lewdly, or suspiciously, but casually, as if there was something in me that I just couldn't pin down. Why was she always staring at me? I remembered, from my first and second days at Kuoh Academy, she kept glancing at me from all the way across the classroom every time I counted to five. Asia and Issei were in on it as well, but only at the beginning, and not nearly as indiscreet and obvious as Xenovia.

I went down on my mashed potatoes, the sweet gravy-covered gruel running across my tongue, from cheek to cheek, and taking in its majestic meat flavor. As I went for another bite, I looked from my plate to Xenovia again. She was staring at me again! Was there something tangled in my hair? Did I grow a disgusting, greasy pimple?

I smiled meekly and went back to my plate. The roasted beef tasted no different than when I was human, or rather nephilim. Its grilled juices exploded across my mouth as I chewed. I went down for another bite and looked ahead of me again. Xenovia was still staring at me! I couldn't help but smile again, rather uneasily, the chewed food in my mouth showing. I clamped it shut. She giggled softly. Some of the others didn't seem to notice the exchange.

I felt a tickling on my right leg all of a sudden, as though something hovered above my sweatpants, just enough to barely feel anything. I realized with a jolt that it was a hand, as it put more weight on my leg and now it was shamelessly groping me under the white-clothed table. I went still as a rock, not daring to move for a moment. I glanced to my side. I had been so hungry and so intent on filling my stomach that I hadn't truly noticed that Akeno had been sitting on my right side the whole time. Beads of sweat were now forming on my brow and scalp.

"What do you think, Gygas-kun?" Rias said. I kept silent, trying to ignore Akeno's approaches and barely touching my food now. "Gygas-kun, is there something wrong?"

"No, President, nothing, nothing at all!" I said hurriedly.

"How's your meal, Gygas-kun? Did you like the taste?" Akeno asked, next to me, her hand still rubbing along my thigh.

"Of-of course, delicious wouldn't even be close to describing it!" I said quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gygas-san?" Asia asked, looking at me curiously, opposite to Akeno.

I tried my best to calm down. My breathing slowed down and I kept my voice steady. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. This is terrific, by the way," I said, finishing off the last few bites of my plate. Xenovia's still staring at me!

"Gygas-senpai is making lascivious faces, like Issei-senpai does," Koneko said, not bothering a second glance at me. Akeno giggled, massaging my upper thigh now.

"I'm not," I said as images flashed before me of what I wanted to do with Akeno next time we were left alone. My hand, as if by its own volition, traveled down to Akeno's legs. Her thigh and loins were plump and fleshy, and the sweatpants covering them were but thin fabrics easily pierced. I felt her shudder slightly as she released the tiniest moan. I stopped, not wanting to make a scene.

"There isn't anyone better at making lewd faces than me," Issei said, sticking out a thumb toward himself.

"It's hard to argue with that," said Kiba, at his side. He always wore that friendly smile.

"It was a fruitful day, today," said Rias, ruffling back her crimson hair. "I'd love to take a bath in the hot springs after dinner."

"Oh my, certainly we all need it," Akeno agreed.

"Bath time, my favorite time of the day!" Issei cried out, raising a fist into the air.

"Were we supposed to hear that?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

"We could all take the bath together, if no one objects," said Rias, beaming at Issei. Akeno threw a lecherous glance at me.

"Sounds fun," Xenovia said. She snuck another furtive glance at me.

"I don't want Issei-senpai watching," said Koneko, frowning at Issei. "I'll hate you if you peek."

"Sorry, boys," said Rias. "Maybe another time."

Issei heaved a sigh. "Every. Single. Time!"

"I'm taking the dishes back to the kitchen," Asia offered, as she rose to her feet.

"No, don't bother, I'll do that for you," I said, taking my plate, Akeno's and hers, and piling them on top of one another, along with the chopsticks and silverware. She finally stopped fondling my leg.

"Thank you, Gygas-san," Asia said.

"Here's mine," Koneko said, dumping her stuff above the other plates. Then Kiba and Issei did about the same thing.

"Are you sure you can take them all by yourself?" Rias asked, looking at me with a bit of concern.

"Yeah, of course," I said, balancing a swaying tower of ceramic plates that, at one point, threatened to come crashing down. Why did I even offer to do this? I waddled toward the kitchen as the others resumed the conversation, something about a leaders' summit.

I set them on top of the counter, next to the sink and began washing them down with water, one by one. I hadn't thought about asking, did they use magic for this kind of stuff? _Use your emotions and imagination_, they had told me, in order to do magic. I took one of the plates in my hands and looked at it. I imagined having the dish getting cleaned by itself. I felt so stupid after a few seconds.

"Are you trying to read its mind?" Xenovia asked, coming up behind me and depositing her dish in the sink, smudged with mashed potato leftovers and beef juices.

At first I thought she was making fun of me, but she looked serious. Aika had told me, and I quote, _She is clueless as hell_. "I'm trying to clean it, with magic," I said, serious. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"I know it's not the way you're trying to do it, that much I do know," she said, grinning. "Magic's really not my thing."

"Sucks, I'll ask Asia later," I said, resignedly scrubbing the first one with soap and washing it down with water. I took the next one, thinking of Akeno and her boner-inducing body. By the time I was almost done doing the dishes, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked behind me. Xenovia was just standing there, on one side of the kitchen, just looking at me. I managed a small smile. "Um, yes?"

"Did you finish?" she asked, nodding at the sink.

"Almost. Why?"

As if in answer to my question, Xenovia crossed the kitchen and closed the door. What's going on? Was she going to kill me, here and now? For what reason?

She came back around to me and clutched at my shirt's collar, but she didn't look threatening at all. "Eh, what are you doing?" I couldn't help asking.

"Aika told us about you," Xenovia said, looking dead serious. "She said you were strong and gifted." _I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant_, I thought, though I couldn't say it aloud. "Besides, what with your Angel genes and light powers, your offspring would grow strong and healthy."

"I guess- I guess I hadn't thought of that-"

"Ever since I became a Devil, I've had one goal that I've been striving towards," Xenovia said, her face centimeters away from mine, her golden eyes scarce of embarrassment, unlike mine. Her hair was a peculiar blue bob haircut, tinged with green on her right side. "Issei already rejected my approaches, twice, but then again, I guess I just wasn't worthy of the Red Dragon Emperor's tastes. So, Gygas-san, please grant me this request."

"I suppose…" I said, leaning back ever so slowly, her body pinning me against the sink, the edge of the counter pressing against my backside. "What's it about?"

The kitchen door opened. Koneko stood under it, her eyes wide with surprise, as if she had just walked in on someone doing something she wasn't supposed to see.

"Eh…" I began, but she shut the door and left us alone once again.

"Offer me your offspring," Xenovia said, turning her face back to me. Before I could give a proper stunned reaction, she gripped me tighter and shoved me toward the kitchen's closet, locking the door behind us. I lay sitting on the hard floor, enveloped in darkness. Yet my Devil powers allowed me to see well.

"But… but… I'm only seventeen!" I said, freaking out as she slipped her sweatshirt above her head, her breasts bouncing along with her movements. She then undid her bra, letting it flop to the floor. Hers were not quite the size of Rias and Akeno's, but she was still pretty well endowed. "I don't want children…I don't think I'm ready for that…!"

"When will you be ready? Aren't you ripe to have offspring?" Xenovia said.

"Never, most likely!" I said. The thought of having kids, especially at such an early age, sent shudders down my spine.

"Don't worry, I'm inexperienced, too. That's why I always carry these around nowadays," Xenovia said, pulling out four different packets of condoms. I could only wonder for how long she's had them. If I read them right in the dark, apparently each advertised different flavors: chocolate, strawberry, banana…

"Look, Xenovia, I'd love to get to know you better-"

"Will that make me a baby?"

"…No, but it might make me more willing, and I emphasize, might. Your advances are rather unorthodox, to say the least."

"No better way to get to know someone than discovering their naked bodies," Xenovia said, clearly still not getting it. "So, where does this go?" she said, unpacking one of the strawberry-flavored condoms.

"I'm surprised you even know what they're for."

"Teach me all there is to know about sex," she said.

"Maybe another day…"

"But I can see you're ready," Xenovia said, arching her eyebrows, pointing down at my pants. I was pitching a tent down there. I hurried to cover my rising boner.

"Look, this is just not the moment. I mean, we're in the kitchen for crap's sake, and everyone outside is going to hear us!" I said, still not believing how anyone could be so incredibly clueless. Although, I didn't feel like I had enough willpower to refuse her otherwise, were we not in a kitchen closet.

Xenovia still went and pulled down her sweatpants, revealing a plain striped-blue thong, her butt-cheeks bulging in between the thin fabric. I held my breath, as she pushed me onto the ground and sat on top of me, grinding against my privates. She gripped my wrist and made me hold her breast, smaller than Akeno's yet no less alluring, her nipple hard and erect.

"Xenovia… get off," I said, barely audibly. I heard the door turning on its hinges outside. I could hear footsteps coming our way; I could see a shadow moving from the light seeping into the closet between the floor and the door's gap. "Oh, not again…"

Someone outside tried to open the door, but it was locked. I sighed with relief. Xenovia had stopped her grinding and was looking at the door attentively. "See? They can't disrupt our intercourse in here," she said, looking back down on me.

Suddenly, the bolt gave way and the door was flung open wide, the light from the kitchen falling in and streaming into my eyes. From her silhouette, I could tell it was Rias, and that she wasn't happy. Behind her I saw Akeno, giggling.

"My, my," she said. "Xenovia's cheating again."

"Gygas-kun, do I have to watch you every moment of the day?" said Rias, her arms crossed over her ample bosom. Her tone of voice sounded cold, almost jealous. "Xenovia, get dressed. I knew something was going on."

"You, again?!" Issei yelled the moment he saw us when he entered the kitchen.

"Issei, out," Rias commanded. "We're going to the springs now. Koneko didn't want you, boys, to join us, so you, Kiba and Issei will be bathing in the other springs."

Now fully dressed, Xenovia stood next to Rias. "Let's go," she said in that upbeat tone of hers, as if we hadn't just gotten caught in carnal acts. They left.

Only Akeno remained. As we headed out of the kitchen, I asked. "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh my, why would I be?" Akeno replied. "I steal Issei from the President from time to time, too. It's too bad you couldn't join us for the bath. The things I wanted to try out."

I could only agree.

* * *

The hot springs looked very inviting, steam rising and wafting away by the cool air of the night. Yet when I dipped my toes, I had to retract quickly to keep from scalding my skin.

"It does take a bit of time," said Kiba, his legs already submerged in the water. All three of us were wearing bathing shorts. The pool extended far and wide. It was probably larger than my own house's first floor. The girls were bathing in the other springs, a tall wooden fence separating us from view and touch, though we could still hear them giggling and chatting.

"Man, Koneko-chan is such a buzzkill sometimes," Issei was saying, the hot water already reaching to his upper chest.

"I can see her point," I couldn't help saying. She was the youngest, after all. "I don't think it'd be fair if she was left out, either."

"Aren't you a white knight?" Issei snapped, looking away from me.

"Guys, let's take it easy and enjoy the hot water, alright?" Kiba said, looking embarrassed.

I went in and slowly submerged my legs, followed by my chest, aware of the water putting pressure on it and the sauna mist blockading my nostrils slightly. The more I lingered in there, the more the water seemed to lose its temperature, as I grew accustomed to it.

"If only I had see-through powers," Issei heaved a sigh, talking to himself. "Maybe if I use my imagination I might be able to create it, just like Dress Break."

"You sure do let out more than you should," I said, mocking his tendency to speak everything in his mind. "Again, Koneko-chan told you not to peek. That'd be peeking, too."

Issei turned to me, his eyes glaring daggers. "You're one to talk, aren't you?"

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I wasn't a big lecherous pervert," I said. "Well, every guy has a perverted side, but nowhere near as big as yours."

"Does it really matter?" Kiba asked. "Let's drop it."

Issei went on. "You're the one doing things to Akeno-san and Xenovia, always leering and waiting to be alone with them to fondle their breasts!" he said, pointing a finger at me.

I put my index finger to my mouth, begging him to turn the volume down.

"Why did you have to come around and butt into our lives?" he said. Okay, that hurt.

"Because I asked to be killed, right?" I shot back. "'Oh, you, the girl with the black wings, how about you kill me so I can ruin Issei's life?'"

"Guys, calm down…" Kiba said.

"You're the one getting in front of my dream right now!"

"Harem King," I said, snarling. "Not doing very well so far, are you?"

Issei stood on his feet. "Prez should've left you to die, instead of that girlfriend of yours."

"You're crossing that line right now," I said, rising too, the water reaching to our waists.

"Seriously, guys, don't do anything rash," Kiba said. For his speed and strength as Knight, it was easy to just ignore him.

I hadn't realized my black-and-white wings were out until I noticed Kiba's surprised stare and Issei's scowl.

"Boosted Gear!" he shouted. A metal, crimson armor gauntlet materialized over his forearm, a shiny green orb on its back. A mechanical voice sounded off somewhere inside the gauntlet. _Boost!_

"Gygas-san is not your enemy!" Kiba yelled at Issei. When he looked back to me, his eyes widened with astonishment, his breathing stopped.

A great lightning jousting lance took shape in my hands, its crossguard like a bowl covering my fingers, its length extending two meters before me, ending on a prickling point. And despite its huge size and imposing figure, it weighted nothing. Almost nothing.

My wings carried me into the air, water lapping where I had stood and dripping down from my arms and toes back into the pool below me. I held my lance toward Issei, pointed at him like a scorpion's stinger.

"Gygas-san, put that away, right now!" Kiba yelled. "You're not thinking of killing each other, are you?"

Apparently, it was Issei the one trying to kill me. He had his gauntlet pointed at me, a small red ball of light taking shape in front of it. I looked at it with a frown. What was he doing?

_Explosion!_

In a second, the small red ball of light widened and seemed to consume everything before my sight. My wings carrying me, I dashed to the side and out of the way just as the gigantic laser beam blazed past me, singeing the hair off my arms and chest. I looked above us when I heard cracking noises. There was a jagged hole in the ceiling, three meters in circumference, dust raining in our eyes and chunks of granite coming off and falling into the water with loud splashes.

"You…" I said, hardly believing I had almost died again. I took flight and hurtled downward toward Issei, raising my lightning lance toward him like a jousting knight racing down along the tilt. He raised his gauntlet, about to block my stinger.

A massive red pentagram shimmered to life between Issei and me as I sped toward him, unable to pull the brakes. I smashed headlong into the magic barrier, my lance torn asunder into a million shards of light that rained down momentarily and vanished into nothing. My wings abated to a halt, unable to carry me any longer, and dazed in midair, I plummeted headfirst into the hot water.

My head throbbing and my eyesight swimming, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and drag me out of the water. It was Kiba. Coughing out the water from my lungs, I propped myself up with one elbow on the hard rock ground and looked above us.

Dripping water into the pool, her bat-like wings outstretched far from left to right, Rias looked from me to Issei, her eyes wide with anger and disbelief. Her big, round breasts gleamed with beads of water and her tumbling crimson hair fell perfectly into place to cover her sex, between her plump legs.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" she asked, her voice constrained with the fury she was trying so hard to keep down.

Issei seemed shocked, not even daring to look at Rias' breasts as he lay sitting on the hard-packed ground.

I felt the last strings of energy leave my body and I lay there, sprawling, out of the game…

* * *

_Mistrust and jealousy. The harem shifts alliances. Gygas continues his training. Soon._


	5. The Lightning Hones

_Somebody bring me lemonade! It's hot down here.  
_

_Quick summary: Mistrust and jealousy. The harem shifts alliances. Gygas continues his training._

* * *

**The Lightning Hones**

Why must I keep losing consciousness every time something important transpired?

Getting knocked out at the most impertinent moment, getting shed the second I lost usefulness. At this rate, how I could ever hope to avenge Ryukaza? The only thing the Fallen Angel had to do was snap her fingers and impale me under the moonlight. Or would she, Rias, put her life in the line to see my goal accomplished while I cowered behind her back? Would she leap at the earliest opportunity to shield me from harm, just like she did with him, with Issei?

There was nothing I felt more strongly at that point than heavy, stabbing guilt, picking at my entrails. The shame I bore toward myself made me want to bang my head against the wall, to dig my fingers in my skin until blood seeped through the marks. How could I have been so foolish, to turn my weapon on my own brother, for such a scatterbrained reason? One of us could've died… I dreaded the punishment that was sure to come after such a lethal and mindless quarrel. Would she relish my pleas for mercy? Rias, would she take pleasure in handing out the sanctions that I surely deserved?

I soon found out.

The first things that greeted me that morning were her eye-popping breasts, bared and exposed, her pink nipples so close to my face they might have poked my eyes. I gasped from sheer incredulity, from the suddenness and implausibility of such event ever happening, instantly awake and alert. As if by reaction, Rias' arms wrapped around me and shoved my face straight into her valley, her soft round boobs cushioning both sides of my face as I fell into blissful passiveness. I wasn't naked, for some reason that escaped my understanding; it was pretty lopsided at that. Only one thing allured me more than the most exquisite pair on the planet, and that was located just at my hand's reach, completely uncovered. I didn't think it would've been a good idea, though.

_Now Akeno's the one who is going to kill me_, I thought, looking up. Rias' crimson hair showered over me and draped most of her backside in streams of red locks, framing her dazzling, delicate features. If this was my punishment, I swore to misbehave as often as possible. _Is this what cheating feels like? _I thought. Was I truly cheating? Or was I merely an 'unwilling' accomplice? I still could not see how the harem thing could be pulled off while avoiding basic human emotions such as jealousy and envy. Was Issei too deluded to realize this?

"Did you sleep well?" Rias asked, barely awake now, stifling a yawn. Was there a better way to sleep that I did not know of?

I looked up from her chest. My head wasn't throbbing painfully anymore. Somehow, it wasn't. All pain and discomfort was gone. I was somewhat afraid of answering. Before I passed out, I could sense a wrathful aura pulsating from her body. Why wasn't she angry now?

"What's going on?" I asked, her intoxicating blue eyes holding mine captive.

She stroked my hair. It was soothing and all feelings of doubt and dread left my body almost at once. "I was afraid, for a moment… when you fell in the water. You didn't even make an effort to come out. Yuuto had to drag you out from the pool…"

"Please, forgive me…" My voice cracked. A lump had formed in my throat as I swallowed.

"I wish there had been another way to break the fight."

"You did as you were supposed to. I should've just ignored him." I couldn't ignore the fact that Issei might grow to hate me even more if he found out I had slept with Rias through the night.

"That blow, to your head," Rias said slowly. "I couldn't shake off the feeling that it might have been fatal." She nestled me again between her mounds, hugging me tight like a small teddy bear. I felt I could sleep soundly again.

Before, any other day, I wouldn't have considered such a situation to be even remotely possible. And if I did, I simply would've assumed it would most likely be incredibly awkward and that such unease would linger over days or weeks. But not now. Now that it was actually happening, I felt right at home, sleeping on her boobs like pillows, brushing my hands over her smooth, perfect skin. On the contrary, I felt safe and serene.

"I'm relieved you healed, Gygas-kun." My sense of alertness came flying back to me the moment her arms released me. She sat up on the bed, her legs curling sensually to one side, her tantalizing forbidden fruit exposed. "You will apologize to Issei."

I could only nod as I sat up to her level. Not only was she the one asking me that, but also my own guilt demanded it.

"I'll make sure he apologizes, too, if he doesn't see it fit."

It was incredibly hard not looking down between her comely legs. I felt the blood rush up to my face when she caught my eyes flickering from her lips to, well, her lips. Her smile kicked my senses into overdrive.

"We'll keep this between you and me. Akeno doesn't have to find out."

"Won't I hurt her feelings?" I felt myself forced to say it. "I thought you loved Issei."

"I won't lie, it's fun stealing you from her. I can see why she does that to me. Actually, as we speak, Akeno is sucking the power out of Issei's dragon arm. Chances are, he's stealing her from you right this moment, or the other way around."

I had to admit it, the thought made me jealous. I held high respect toward Rias, not only because I was bound to her in willing servitude, but because she saved me from death and gave me a chance to recover my dignity and avenge Ryukaza, albeit also shedding my humanity. Her beauty, so unnatural and outlandish, was something so many men would kill for. And her warm, friendly, and compassionate personality made her a true friend anyone could rely on to help them escape their sorrows, as I bore witness to that.

Yet, the way I felt toward Akeno now was a near exact replica of the way I felt toward Ryukaza on the day I lost her. Let there be no doubt that I'd have been drowned in grief and maddened with fury should she undergo the same fate. At least, Akeno could defend herself better than Ryukaza and me combined. All it took for me to fall for both Ryukaza and Akeno was one day, each. Was it true love, or just my hormones talking? Or perhaps the pervading feeling that she had been my first girlfriend and she had been snatched away from me?

"What… are you suggesting we should do about it?" I asked, my heart thumping hard against my ribcage, my rising manhood pitching a tent. Images flashed before my mind. A prominent one had me motorboating her big, round boobs, or kissing her _lips_. My smile curled stupidly. That would probably have shredded all my deferential respect toward her, though.

"Nothing below my waist," Rias said, smiling coyly. "…Or yours."

* * *

I wasn't entirely surprised. I expected it hours ago. I had seen it coming. However, I was lulled into a sense of security and had forgotten about it. The problem was, it turned out, just like I had anticipated, _our _punishment was still due after all.

Akeno shoved me down on my knees, on the carpeted floor. I fell on my hands with a grunt.

To my right, Issei whimpered, his eyes screwed up tight, his forehead pressed on the ground in a feeble act of panicky reverence, begging for mercy. His groping hands grasped at Rias' ankles. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Not again! Please, Prez," he cried. "I promise it won't happen again! It doesn't have to be like this!"

"That's the idea. We have to reinforce that in you," Rias said. Although her smile seemed innocent, Issei read through it and knew at once the world of hurt coming to both of us. "You haven't apologized to Gygas-kun, yet."

"Gygas-san!" He turned to me. That was the first time he had ever addressed me with an honorific. I was genuinely surprised to see a hint of tears as he gazed imploringly into my eyes. "Find the strength in your heart to forgive all the horrible stuff I said!"

His behavior was to be expected. Yet I was still puzzled. What were they going to do to us? What kind of punishment would be so horrifying as to merit Issei's visible despair?

My stabbing guilt from the previous night forced me to ask for his forgiveness as well, despite the fact that I knew he attacked first, both verbally and physically.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, glancing over my shoulder at Akeno. Her smile was showing her sadistic side clear as day. "Are they going to chop off our dicks?"

"Of course not!" Rias exclaimed. "What do you take us for? Demons?"

"Isn't that… the same thing as Devils?"

"No…" she pouted her lips, staring at me with puppy eyes.

"Oh my, we'd be crazy to take away what makes men so much fun," Akeno giggled, covering her mouth. What could possibly be so bad then?

I didn't have to wait long to find out. Rias took her place right behind Issei's prostrating figure.

"Prez, please don't!" he cried.

"You should learn from Gygas-kun," Rias waved at me. "Look, he's neither flinching nor complaining." Issei let out a sob of frustration.

Was I supposed to be?

In truth, I didn't know what to expect. Was there a reason to plea with them when they had already made it abundantly clear that they were imparting judgment? What could possibly be more painful than having a spear of light shear through my entrails and vaporize me from the inside out? I had simply resigned myself to go through with it and move on, rather than to stall and show weakness.

Judging solely from Akeno's slim arms and delicate fingers, I would've never imagined the amount of pain her limbs would be able to inflict on my skin. She swung again, her palm spread open and radiating with magical energy square on my butt-cheeks. I grunted. Her slaps carried weight and they hit hard like a bull, although they were methodical and slow, relishing the impact and taking time to appreciate the vibrations from the blow on my pants. I knew she was enjoying it greatly. I could imagine her lilac eyes studying my reactions, how I grunted, how I shifted my weight or tried to turn away slightly, biting down on her lips with pleasure.

Rias and Issei were another story completely. Issei cried out in agony with every slap at his rear. Rias dished them out mercilessly and swiftly, her hand bouncing back and forth like a jackhammer, like an upset mother smacking her disobedient child. Her spanks visibly carried less weight and strength than Akeno's, yet the speed at which she dealt them out easily leveled with her.

I didn't know whether I should've been grateful or remorseful it wasn't Rias the one in charge of my punishment.

I was sure I wouldn't be able to sit down like a normal person anymore, at least for a few days. By the time Rias was done with Issei, he slumped weakly on the carpet, his face smudged tears and his eyes red and puffy.

Rias heaved a sigh, but seemed to realize that Akeno wasn't going to stop.

"Akeno, that should be enough."

My eyes were screwed up tight, my fingernails digging vainly into the carpet. I tried hard to keep quiet, but it soon proved futile. I merely grunted. I never cried out, though.

There was a second of inactivity. It lulled me into a brief sense of security before I realized Akeno had simply shaken off her hand and switched to the other.

"Akeno, I said, that's enough!" Rias exclaimed, her gentle features gradually twisting with horror as her Queen viciously exploded one last slap on me.

"Oops," Akeno giggled innocently. "I was too engrossed to hear you."

The small tone in her voice revealed Rias' shock. "I guess I should be glad you're not one to punish me."

"You need only ask," Akeno beamed at her.

I grunted. It wasn't half as bad as Issei made it out to be. I was long numb down there. I made a feeble attempt at speech, my words slurring out of my mouth. "One… One…"

"What's that, Gygas-kun?" Akeno asked, with concern that simply didn't fit with the situation at hand.

"One… more…" I gasped out, about to collapse like Issei.

I felt it coming. But somehow, I knew Rias stopped her swing halfway down toward my rear.

"My, my, I guess I've really found my other half!" Akeno inclined her head, regarding me with growing infatuation. I felt her fingers brush my hair, her nails gently tickling my scalp. "He's certainly got a masochistic side."

* * *

I can understand the impulse. If I had been in their position, it would have been hard not to stare at the two individuals standing upright by the side of the dining table, awkwardly holding their plates and silverware up to their chests to facilitate the simple motion of eating.

Xenovia kept her eyes glued on me (newsflash right there) while I attempted to balance my plate on one hand and clumsily bring up its contents into my mouth without spilling it all over the tablecloth and the floor. I wished she were easier to ignore.

Issei had found that to be a good idea and stood beside me. Unlike me, he found the grace in dumping most of his meal into his mouth. I had to recognize that the speed at which he was eating was remarkable, not to mention messy. I would've already made a slip and dropped my breakfast. His demeanor toward me had changed radically as well, most likely due to the extreme duress we both went under. We had decidedly agreed not to kill each other anymore. Ours was a bond in the making, still being tempered at the forge.

It was hard not to miss Asia alternatively switching worried glances between her own meal and us, standing in front of our chairs, a grimace twisting Issei's features when his rear accidentally made contact with anything solid. I felt numb to such extreme that the thought that I'd never feel my ass again crossed my mind multiple times, though I knew that was not realistically possible.

Asia went on ahead and voiced something similar to what I was thinking she'd say.

"Maybe I could use my Twilight Healing to help you sit without pain." She blushed, as though she had said something inappropriate.

"Issei-senpai would like that," Koneko said, stoic and aloof as ever, not bothering herself with a single glance our way.

"I'm not adverse to the idea, either," I said, partly in Issei's defense. A few awkward seconds involving Asia healing our rears were easily worth skipping the long wait before the pain subsided by itself.

"Is now a good time?" she asked meekly.

"Now would be preferable," Issei said, rather brusquely, setting down his empty plate on the table.

"But then the reminder for you to not misbehave would be gone," said Rias, effectively shooting down Issei's moment of relief.

As if to reinforce Rias' statement, Akeno wagged a finger at me signaling denial.

I couldn't begrudge Akeno. If anything, I felt it drew me even closer to her. But that didn't mean I wanted the pain to linger. I heaved a sigh in defeat.

"The leaders' summit at the Academy will be held in just a few days," Rias went on, catching the eye of everyone in the dining hall. "But before then, I want to have concluded Gygas' training."

"Should I go get the sparring equipment?" Kiba offered, swiftly rising to his feet.

"That won't be necessary, at least not right now," Rias said. My sigh of relief did not escape her notice. "Lucky for you," she said, turning to me. "We will only cover the basics for your physical training. However, you should focus primarily on your magical abilities. Judging from yesterday's assessment, we can safely assume that your strength lies more in magic than physical prowess. And as Yuuto told me," At this, Kiba scratched the back of his ear. "You make excellent use of your wings. It seems your Angel powers lend themselves well to you. I'm sure your father would've been proud." Rias beamed at me, her white teeth gleaming.

I wasn't sure what to make of him. He had been absent my entire life. He was but a stranger to me. Whether he would've been a good father or not, that was beyond me.

"First of all, Asia and I will test out your ability to cast basic elemental spells, other than lightning. Kiba and Xenovia will teach you the basics of physical defense," My eyes flickered to Xenovia. Even though she was staring at me, like usual, at least she now had the decency to nod encouragingly. "And finally, Akeno will help you enhance your Angel powers even further." Akeno sent a kiss flying my way. "You have already showed us the extent of your stamina and endurance, so we'll only focus on where you really need improvement." She smiled coyly. "Ise-kun?"

Issei's gaze flew to meet hers in a hurry. No doubt he had been staring at someone's breasts, most likely hers. "Yes, Prez?"

"You, too, should practice a bit more with Kiba and Xenovia. After all, your sparring session against Gygas left much to wish for." She certainly did not have to remind either of us. The memory sent shudders of embarrassment down my spine. "And last but not least," she turned to her Rook. "Koneko-chan will make sure you gain some more endurance to match Gygas."

"Understood," Koneko's voice sounded cold and expressionless, but I could see a glint of delighted anticipation in her golden eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Kiba and Xenovia made sure to clear out the living room, pushing the tables and couches to the back of the room, leaving only the rug in its place before the chimney. Not that it mattered. I couldn't sit even if I wanted to.

Before us, they set down a practice dummy, faceless, and filled with sand before bowing to Rias and heading for the field outside to spar with Issei.

"Show us how well you can conjure up your magic without casting it," Rias said.

My arched eyebrows asked the question for me.

"Like this." Both Rias and Asia held out their hands in front of them, fingers splayed open. A green glow issued from between Asia's hands as she cupped them together. From Rias came an infernal red blaze tinged with black in its midst, her crimson hair taking in the scarlet, furious radiance.

"Bring it forth, but do not cast it yet. Remember, use your emotions and imagination," Rias said simply. The orbs of magic waned and vanished from both of them.

Every other time I had successfully summoned my lightning powers, I had been either under intense pressure or awash with ire. I had come to realize that recalling my goal in this new life, remembering why I was here, recollecting the events that led to my girlfriend's death and the one responsible for it, always fueled my inner power and rekindled the fury lying dormant in me. I went from trying to coax a small candle of energy to yield magical results, to igniting a massive bonfire that threatened to consume everything before me.

Rias and Asia gasped with sheer surprise, taking a few steps back. And I couldn't blame them. For between my palms I held a massive orb of magic, oozing with energy and radiating light like a miniature sun.

"Don't overdo yourself," Rias said. It wasn't the warning itself what convinced me to take it down a few notches, but the worried expression on her face.

I hadn't noticed before, but the moment I allowed some of the energy to recede back into my veins and the ball of energy to shrink, I felt stronger. Releasing this amount of energy at once would've probably drained me like the previous time. I was done getting knocked out. Never again.

"Now hold it!" Rias stooped down and gazed at the golden orb dangling between my hands like an oversized light bulb, and I knew she was more than pleased when she stood upright.

"It's very pretty," Asia said, her eyes lit up appreciatively.

"It resembles lightning more than anything," Rias said, as if it was a bad thing. "Try turning it into water."

I raised my eyebrows again.

"I understand lightning feels more at home with you, but you have to make an effort. Think of water, instead of lightning."

I clamped my eyes shut. I imagined drowning Eruka within a sphere of water from which she could not escape. At once, I knew the energy flowing from my fingertips had shifted. I felt the tingling in my arms and fingers after its wake. I opened my eyes. Where a minuscule sun had been seconds ago, now hung a transparent ball of swirling, bubbly liquid, without a single drop ever leaking out, as though it was enclosed in thin plastic, but actually wasn't.

"Excellent!" Rias exclaimed. "Now that's beautiful."

"Is it safe to touch?" Asia asked, raising a finger as if to reach out.

"No, it'll scald your skin," Rias said. Asia quickly retracted her hand back under her sleeve. "And now for your final task, let there be fire!" I could tell Rias had been waiting for this moment, the way her eyes brightened at the mention of 'fire'.

For some reason, fire was easier to transform than the water was. I guess I held a certain affinity toward more destructive elements. A voice in the back of my mind made certain to remind me that water could be more devastating than fire.

At once, I felt a suffocating heat emanating from the fireball hovering between my hands. Had I not been coated in my own magical energy, it would've set my clothing afire and severely burned my hands.

"Gorgeous," Rias admitted. A sly smile settled on her face. "Now unleash it and smite down your enemies with your unbridled wrath!"

Where the dummy had stood, in my eyes I only saw the sneering, foxy face of Eruka and her buxom, revealing figure, which if I hadn't known better, would've ensnared even me. Her eyes mocked me, and it drove me mad with fury.

I hurled the fireball and it hissed in the air, consuming every particle in its flight toward the practice dummy. The beams of wood and the sack filled with sand caught fire in an instant, the flames spreading and licking at its frames.

Asia's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. Rias beamed at me with delight, like a mother watching her child learning his first steps.

I hadn't taken notice of my scowl and the anger clenching my stomach until I looked from the sizzling remains to Asia, frightened like a bunny. My mouth twitched as I attempted a thin smile. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that."

"The day you have to apologize for doing something admirable and impressive, I will be a Pawn and all of you Kings," Rias said. She didn't seem to realize what she had said until she caught Asia and me staring at her. "Oh… That wasn't very adequate of me…"

* * *

When we got out into the field, the thing I expected to see the least was Issei, a nearly fully developed young adult, wrestling and getting subdued by the tiny, slender figure of Koneko, sitting on top of his back and twisting his leg backward while he cried out for time-out.

"What are they doing?" I had to ask, when we stood next to Kiba and Xenovia, under the shade of the tree, at the edge of the clearing.

"It's Koneko's way of training," Kiba replied, giving me a sideways smile. "Being a Rook and all, that's one of the teaching methods she uses to help the other Pieces gain more stamina. You could say, she's sharing her intrinsic abilities as Rook to strengthen Issei's Pawn Piece in regard to his endurance."

It didn't have to be stated, yet I said it anyways. "She's destroying him."

"I'd be more worried if it was the other way around," Rias said. "Or I'd have to consider switching Rooks."

"So how did it go, Prez?" Kiba asked casually. I was confused for a moment, but I knew at once what he meant when I caught Xenovia regarding me with interest.

"He exceeded my expectations, to say the least," Rias beamed at me, her smile still glowing with pride. "It's safe to assume that magic is his forte. His lightning manipulation is exactly what you'd expect from an Angel, and his ability to cast other magic spells need but little refinement, for someone whose concept of magic is still new." Her expression became thoughtful, and I could feel the weight of petition in her eyes and tone of voice. "Now, if only he managed physical prowess just as well…"

"I will certainly try my best, Rias-senpai!" I exclaimed, probably a bit too fervently like Issei was prone to do when the matter of breasts arose.

"When Gygas-san and I sparred," Kiba began, "his swordplay skills were exactly what he advertised; having had no previous experience, I wasn't surprised I was forced to limit my speed and made sure to not hurt him too badly. His speed and agility easily matched those of a human. Evidence of that shows from the few moments when I briefly left myself completely open to his mercy, but entirely missed the opportunity."

While he talked, I watched Koneko twisting Issei's hand in an arm-lock, and hurling him over her shoulders and onto the ground. I couldn't help wondering, was she holding back, just like Kiba did with me? I suddenly felt weak, and accompanied by such feeling, came the irrepressible thought that I was likely the weakest in Rias' peerage, despite my affinity with magic. I was in the midst of reminding myself that that was the exact reason why we were here in the first place when Kiba's criticisms of my subpar fencing skills turned to praises.

I raised my eyebrows in response.

"While I do not condone what he and Issei did, their fight did bring to light some interesting facts we hadn't considered before," Kiba went on. Rias listened intently, nodding every time he paused for effect. Xenovia regarded me with too much curiosity; I had to look away. I had just remembered our little incident in the kitchen. "Whereas Gygas-san moves with the expected speed and dexterity of the average human while on the ground, his velocity and agility effortlessly triple when in the air. Not only that, but when he was wielding that lightning glance, the grace and style with which he carried it resembled that of a seasoned Angel."

"Like father, like son," Rias said, visibly pleased with Kiba's analysis of my pros and cons. At the moment I felt as though I was the product of some lab experiment and they were simply gauging my effectiveness at the end of a long session of testing. She cocked her head to the side, more stern now. "I think this should go without saying, but now that we have identified some of your strengths and weaknesses, you should learn to capitalize on your powers while trying to conceal your flaws for every situation."

"Which is why I brought this," Kiba said, producing a two-and-a-half meter stick, plain and lacquered, from behind his back.

"A longer sparring stick?" I asked, unsure of how it would help me hone my physical abilities.

"Let's call it a sparring spear," Kiba said, handing the wooden shaft to me.

The moment I touched it, I immediately knew how to wield it without prior instruction. I recalled, or more like, my muscles recalled, how to wield a spear. Like Rias often reminded me, I had my Angel genes to account for it. The shaft felt natural within my clenched fingers, its weight familiar and comforting, the blunt end of the polearm reaching almost to my feet and the dulled pike for practice at its other end pointing skyward. This was definitely my sort of weapon.

No more losing my consciousness, I repeated to myself. If I didn't learn or grow, I had no hope of destroying Eruka. And I was determined of that, until my last breath.

So to their surprise, I stepped to the center of the clearing, still a good distance away from Koneko and Issei. My wings sprouted from my shoulders, one black and the other white, one of leather, and the other of feathers. And I rose into the air, pointing the pike of my spear at Kiba. Capitalizing on my strengths, that's what I resolved to do.

"Well then," I said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

_Training concludes. The search for the Sacred Gear, Heaven Rend, commences. Soon._


	6. Clamor of the Skies

_Beware, too much steam below!  
_

_Quick summary: Training concludes. The search for the Sacred Gear, Heaven Rend, commences._

_If you like the story, don't forget to follow and favorite. _

_I'll be honest with you, seeing your reviews, whether positive and constructive, or negative and constructive, is what keeps me going. So if you'd like to see more, leave me a review, and I'll be sure to churn out the next chapter as soon as I'm able to. I take constructive feedback to heart so each chapter is only going to get better._

* * *

**Clamor of the Skies**

It hadn't been a good idea to charge headlong toward Kiba.

He had been ready for it all along: the way he had entrenched his feet into the grass, held his swordstick like a batter about to strike an oncoming ball, smirked with triumph as I sped toward him, my spear raised, set to skewer my opponent. He effortlessly swatted the point of my lance aside, and with it, altering my flight direction completely.

As though my punishment for being careless, he smacked my back with the flat of his blade the moment I flew past him in the direction he had shifted for me. I spun in the air, tracing a circle with my foot and doubling over the stalks of grass as it passed, using the ground as foothold and swiping my wings to slingshot back to Kiba.

That would've been the end of any average human, had my spear been composed of steel or thunderbolt. But speed and spryness were exactly in Kiba's department, just as his Knight Piece demanded. He had moved aside in time, but I had seen it coming this time. I turned my spear sideways as though to slash at him, and our makeshift weapons exploded with a bang upon impact, spear's shaft against sword's shaft.

To make full use of the spear's ranged advantage, I dashed backward, away from Kiba, yet close enough to still be able to poke at him. Without any hardship, he swatted away every thrust I directed at his chest as I retracted and lunged forward, sliding the pole in and out of between my clenched fingers, over and over again, keeping him at bay, clacks of wood echoing through the clearing. I rammed the spear even further this time and Kiba jumped aside.

I landed heavily before him, my feet slamming, my wings having deposited me on the grass a bit too early. I made a note to myself to practice takeoffs and landings if I intended to fully capitalize on my strengths.

We were giving such an act. The clearing had become the stage and we danced upon it. Even Issei and Koneko had stopped their endurance training to watch the fight unravel. Rias stood with her arms crossed over her ample bosom, smiling with obvious satisfaction. Asia had her fingers laced together in front of her, switching quick glances between the two of us. Xenovia, well, she was staring at me, naturally, since we were the ones doing the performance, although, to her credit, this time she was at least doing it to appreciate our moves, rather than my body.

"My, my, you go, Gygas-kun!" I hadn't realized Akeno had also shown up to watch the match. "Show him who's boss!"

I knew I had no place to gloat for something I was considerably less inferior at than my opponent, yet I couldn't help gaining a small boost of confidence from my suitor's cheers.

"You have definitely improved over the last time," Kiba said. He twirled his swordstick about his wrists, and generally his sword's dance moved with such grace it was hard not to watch in awe. And yet, somehow, I knew he was holding back by a considerable degree.

I glanced down to my own spear. Where was the grace in consistently jabbing at my opponent? I still had to discover the weapon's potential, it's hidden moves unlocked by practice and inherent skill. I could feel it, like a newborn flame shooting off its first sparks, yet it still had to grow and be tempered in battle. I was just getting started.

_Observe and predict_, I remembered Kiba's own advice from our first sparring match. It was easier said than done, especially against someone who lived for the art, not to mention that he was fully aware of my weaknesses. After all, he had been the one who opened my eyes about them in the first place and gave the full report to Rias.

One moment he was there, and the next, he had dashed to meet me, deciding to reveal a more inhuman side of his true speed. It had been yet another one of my mistakes to block the incoming blow like that. I raised the spear horizontally above my head, his overhead slash smashing down on me, shaft against shaft, jarring my arms with shudders lancing up to my elbows. Mostly out of desperation, I turned to repeat the same mistake, now holding the spear vertically as Kiba went for the follow-up. It surprised me the spear did not tear in half from his sheer strength.

As a last-ditch effort, I flung my wings downward, shooting up into the air and quickly out of his reach, his last swing connecting with my lower legs. The wind flapping my hair, I looked back down.

He was staring at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Of course, he possessed wings too, but decided not to give pursuit. I leveled closer to the ground, and positioned myself in front of Kiba, in a way that I could swoop down and quickly rise back in the air in a straight line.

"If you're going to block, do not raise your weapon straight up," he called out. "Angle it slightly, so when the opponent attacks, his blow slides off to the side."

Of course, why didn't I think of that?

Taking heed of his advice, I readied my spear, and even before I had begun the swooping motion, Kiba already knew my plan of attack. _Observe and predict_. I beat my wings and hurtled down toward the Knight, whose eyes fired up in response, raising his swordstick to parry yet again.

The tip of the spear grazed past his neck, its direction deviated by his sword, sliding off its side at an angle. I could see surprise in his expression, the split second that our gazes met, before I sped past him. Or that's what he believed. For I dropped on the grass, our backs turned, and spun with a slash, the tip of the spear biting at the fabric of his uniform as he jumped back, just in time.

Kiba leapt at me with a swing, this time adamant to not let me take flight. I bounded back, my wings sending a gale of air at his face as I began to rise again, spear and sword connecting, and just like he had advised me, they skated off each other harmlessly.

By the time I was safely out of his reach, I realized just how taxing the beating of my wings had been on my stamina. I huffed for air, and I could feel them faltering, my shoulders aching from weariness. It was the looks of surprise on Rias and her Pieces directed my way that gave me reason to believe I was meeting her expectations, maybe even surpassing, if I dared hope.

"Flashy!" Akeno exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"A most impressive show of skill," Xenovia admitted. "I wish to join afterward to test my abilities as well."

I think I might have blushed a little. Then I saw him.

No one had seen the shady figure in the brown trench coat lounging against the bark of a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the sparring match while stroking his black goatee with mild interest.

My newly developed Devil senses told me he was not to be trusted. Issei, Asia and Xenovia had reacted the same way toward me on my first day at Kuoh Academy. The stares they threw at me were those quite in line with the ones I sent the stranger. The man, for all his slack and idle state, gave off an aura of immense power pulsating from his body. The only thing that I felt could explain why no one had noticed his presence yet was because we had provided good entertainment.

I pointed at him. "Rias-senpai, look out."

"Ah, well, I had hoped we could watch a little longer," he spoke up at last, detaching from the tree and leaving the cool shade behind. His dark brown hair gleamed and his golden bangs hovered over his forehead, hooding part of his eyes.

Everyone turned in unison, their faces now etched with alarm, everyone except for Asia, who looked just as confused as me.

The man smirked, his grizzled features a proud display of experience, cunning and slyness. He turned with special regard to Issei, who favored him with a scowl.

"Hey, there, Red Dragon Emperor."

"You again?" Issei shot back. As if on cue, the crimson, metal gauntlet that was his Boosted Gear materialized over his forearm, the green orb on its back shimmering in activation.

"Leave this to me, Issei," Rias said, taking a step forward. It wasn't a request, but an order. "What are you doing here, Azazel?"

"This is _the _Azazel?" Xenovia said with a hint of disbelief. Like Issei, she had drawn her own weapon, a broad-bladed blue sword with a glinting, gold edge and a semicircular cross-guard to shield her hands. A Holy Sword, if I understood correctly, a Devil's greatest weakness, capable of causing untold pain and downing its targets with a swift stroke. If stood from pommel to tip, the sword itself would've been taller than the wielder herself. I was thankful I didn't have to worry about ever facing that thing in battle. "This is the Grigori, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels?"

_Fallen…_

"What? Too casual for you?" Azazel asked, gesturing at his appearance with mock concern. "You wound me, I try to look my best. Here, I have further, unbidden proof."

At first I thought I was seeing things, that maybe I had overworked myself for the day, then I realized that the monstrous tendrils that had sprouted from his back were wings, black as a the deepest night, six pairs of them, each of them settling orderly on top of one another.

_Angels…_

The sparring spear slipped from my grasp, swiveling slightly in the air before thudding mutely on the grass.

Kiba saw it drop. "Gygas-kun?"

A surge of power washed over me anew as I stared wordlessly at the Grigori.

"Yes, he's the very one, the ultimate leader of the Fallen Angels," Rias confirmed, before turning back to Azazel. She placed her hands on her curvy hips. "What's your business here?"

_Ultimate leader…_

My fury was not unfounded. It crept from the darkest corners of my mind and took complete hold of me, bending my perception, possessing my mind, wielding my body, and powering it up with the strength of the heavens. I was faintly aware of Kiba calling for me.

"Well, well, I would've thought you'd still have the incident with Kokabiel fresh in your mind," Azazel shrugged casually. "I guess I was wrong then."

_Fallen…_

"We know the summit meeting will be held soon," Rias said, her voice cold and uninviting. "But that doesn't really explain what you're doing here."

"It's my Boosted Gear you're after, isn't it?" Issei said, holding up the crimson gauntlet for him to see. A flicker of avarice flashed in the Grigori's eyes.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my Issei," Rias declared, and to reinforce the statement, she wrapped her arms protectively around the boy and pulled his head into the soft swell of her breasts. Issei's face contorted with pleasure and perversion. Rias' bosom seemed to have otherworldly remedial attributes, capable of healing the body and mending the mind, as I could attest to that.

_Fallen Angels…!_

They had killed Ryukaza for a Sacred Gear. Now it was Issei they were after?

I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when the lightning lance materialized in my palm. _Emotions and imagination. _My hands pooled the power, drawing it forth from the heavens and making the weapon solid, weightless like feathers, yet tall, imposing, piercing, and blazing golden. The hair on my neck, arms and head stood on end, as if by static.

"You misunderstand. I do not seek them in the way you're probably thinking. See, researching Sacred Gears is my pa-"Azazel was in the midst of answering Issei's inquiry when he registered my hurtling figure charging toward him. Disregarding Kiba's admonishments, I plunged into a dive, my grand lance raised like a scorpion's stinger, racing in the air and colliding into the Grigori like a jousting knight.

His enormous, jet-black wings closed together around his front like a pavise shield. My lance shattered, thousands of light shards glittering in the air and vanishing into nothing.

_How?_ I was recovering from the shock that it had been vanquished, that his wings could easily ward off such a lethal attack without a scratch, when his black-feathered pinions flung forward, its gale and whiplash sending me back in the air, and before I could stabilize the flight with my own wings, I landed in a heap on the grass.

"The fire burns bright in this one!" Azazel exclaimed, unblinking, his smug smirk still present on his face. "One of your new Pieces, I assume? Why haven't you introduced us yet?"

"Gygas-san, you alright?" Xenovia knelt on the grass beside me and lent me a hand. I grasped it and she pulled me to my feet. From her expression, I knew she didn't trust Azazel either. She had embedded her blue Holy Sword's tip into the ground and dislodged it again.

"Can't be a Knight, too slow," Azazel cupped a hand to his chin, saying his thoughts aloud. "Or a Rook, too light and fragile, and did you see him fly?" He chuckled. "However, that's a decent amount of magical power, he could exert in ranged damage. Tell me, Rias, is this your new Bishop?"

"I don't take it lightly when someone mistreats my servants," Rias snapped, no doubt referring to me. She glanced at me over her shoulder, and once she got Xenovia's signal in the form of a nod that I was all right, she turned back to the Grigori. "Or mock, for that matter."

"Well, he did attack me," Azazel shrugged. "Though I can't fathom why. Must be my dashing good looks."

"Point granted, he did attack you first," Rias admitted.

"But I wasn't mocking him," the Governor General's smirk faded, replaced by a serious frown. "For a low-class Devil, that's an immense amount of magical power, of affinity to lightning, even for a hybrid."

"No, he's not a Bishop either. The other one remains sealed away, and will remain so until Sirzechs Lucifer gives me word to release him."

"Another Bishop?" Issei asked. Rias shook her head, telling him it wasn't the right moment.

"Someone like me?" Asia's face brightened with curiosity.

"A Pawn then?" Azazel's sneer came back. "Interesting. Tell me boy, who's your father?"

Before I could answer, Rias spoke up. Since her knowledge on the subject was considerably greater than mine, I let her do the talking.

"The Angel Zephon. It's believed he died during the Great War, but his body was never found."

"Do you know what happens when an Angel and a human procreate?" Azazel asked, a leer creeping up into his face. "You know, when a male Angel and a human woman love each other very, very much…"

"The Angel Falls," Rias finished the sentence, her eyes narrowing. I saw Akeno grimace. I felt a strong impulse to comfort her. "Like you did."

"Alright! Let's change to a more enjoyable topic, shall we? You're scaring the boy!" Azazel grinned, waving at me. My eyes had widened, as I connected the dots… "What's the Sacred Gear you possess?"

"I- I don't have one," I replied. Somehow, I didn't consider him an enemy anymore. That didn't mean, of course, I didn't have my own questions to ask. Although, it turned out, I didn't have to ask them anymore, thanks to Rias.

"But he will, soon," the crimson-haired beauty cut in, her arms crossed over her chest. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Fallen Angel, Eruka, is holed up, would you?"

"Never heard of such," Azazel shrugged. I could see he was telling the truth. For his laidback and mocking attitude, he still seemed to take honesty in high regard. "What did she do to you?"

Rias hesitated, as though afraid to stir painful memories in me. If she had wanted to avoid that, it was too late. "Not to me." She nodded her head in my direction. "She caused immeasurable pain to Gygas-kun." Her voice spiked with a sudden flare of anger. "I want her sentenced to death!"

"Oh my, I advocate for a torture session beforehand," Akeno chimed in. The innocent expression on her face did not match the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh… so you thought," Azazel began, looking guilty. "That I gave her the order to do whatever she did to you?" He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I can see where your outburst came from." He walked forward to me. "But I assure you, I had no part in it." He extended a worn-looking hand; callous from experience and hardship, several millennia old, yet friendly and warm. I shook it. "Call me Azazel."

"My bad, I shouldn't have acted so recklessly," I said.

"That's one way to put it," Kiba said, throwing a stern glare my way.

"So this Eruka, you think she might be a rogue one, like Raynare and her band?" Rias asked.

"Must be," Azazel replied. "The difference is, I knew Raynare, and she my disobeyed orders. This other one completely slipped under my radar. What I think is," the Grigori's expression turned grim. "She might be working for a higher-classed entity, most likely Fallen Angel." He turned back to Rias. "You said he would be getting his own Sacred Gear, right?" He stuck out a thumb in my direction.

"Said Fallen Angel took it: the Heaven Rend," Rias went on. "I imagine you're familiar with it?"

"Ah, yes," Azazel's mood improved considerably. Apparently, the talk of Sacred Gears perked up his interest. "The Gear to rival Odin's Gungnir itself, the clamor of the skies to split the earth and fry the oceans, the call of the tempest to rend the firmament itself."

"The very same one." Rias did not seem as inspired by its power as Azazel was.

"And you're just going to hand it over to your Pawn once you find it, because…?" the Grigori sneered. I figured he had a point there.

"Exactly," Rias jumped to my defense. "With his innate lightning powers, combined with intensive training, plus the Sacred Gear's base abilities once we recover it, adding up to one another, he has potential to become incredibly powerful, and an exceedingly valuable Piece." Rias blushed a little. "I'll admit it, though, it might sound a little egotistical on my side."

"Just a little," Akeno teased her.

"That makes more sense," Azazel admitted. "Well thought-out, just as expected from a King of your caliber." Without preamble, he turned to Issei. "I'd love to see which Gear turns out stronger."

Issei did not know what to respond to that at first. He hesitated. "Both of our Sacred Gears will grow strong, for our President and the sake of the peerage."

I certainly hadn't expected that kind of answer. And apparently, neither did Rias, for she held her breath deep, with an amorous glint of appreciation, and flung her arms lovingly around Issei. The pervert looked genuinely surprised at her reaction, letting out a small whimper of success as he buried his face in her valley between her epic mounds.

Of course, Issei almost always found a way to ruin such moments with his loud, depraved, and eloquent musings. "If only I could've sucked on Prez's breasts!"

"You're still not over that, boy?" the Grigori asked, shaking his head. "I already told you Kokabiel was way out of your league."

While the exchange occurred, I glanced quizzically at Rias, silently mouthing the words: _He hasn't?_ She managed to read my lips and rapidly shook her head, gesturing at me to keep quiet.

I had actually been first place for once.

* * *

After Azazel had cordially told his farewells and left the grounds, Akeno took me by the hand and dragged me off back to the abode. Rias sent glances of resignation our way, and everyone else, Xenovia in particular, stared after us. From Issei's distant cries of pain, I knew Koneko had gone back to kicking his ass.

Akeno pushed me lightly into the bedroom and bolted the door behind us. Rias had told me I was to hone my light-based powers with Akeno, and I assumed the time had come. But this wasn't exactly what I expected. At first I stood there, next to the bed, not knowing what to do or say, while Akeno shut the windows and closed the drapes. This didn't look like the place to play with lightning. For a moment, my perverted side took hold of me as dirty images and impure desires crawled into my mind.

Her light touch on my arms drove me out of my reverie. She embraced me from behind, pressing her soft breasts against my back. I realized with a shock that she was fully naked.

"Akeno-san, what are we doing?" I asked. Her gentle tickling sent shivers down my spine. Beads of sweat formed on my brow. I felt completely paralyzed from toes to head. My heart thumped hard against my chest. "What about the training?"

"Oh my, I have seen what you can do, three times now," she said softly. "Rias came out happy with your ability to cast magic spells. You materialized a light-based weapon all on your own, twice. And you actually managed to sneak under Kiba-kun's guard and graze him during your sparring match. I'd say you're pretty well off on your own. All you have left to do is keep practicing and grow your power." I felt her voice closer to my ear. Her finger trailed along my torso. "That's not to say I don't have plenty of other stuff to teach you."

She giggled. She prompted me to remove my shirt and I slipped it out of my arms and head.

"Tell me, Gygas-kun," she whispered in my ear. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she didn't sound jealous or anything of the sort, just curious. "How do you like the others?"

"Eh…" I figured I would give a literal answer. "Well, Kiba seems honest and loyal to his friends, so I like him. I'm not sure about Issei yet. It hasn't been long since our fight…"

"My, Gygas-kun, don't play coy with me," she teased. "I mean the other girls… unless you're into guys, too. I won't judge." She giggled. Her hands went down to my thighs.

"Right…"

"How do you like Rias, her flaming red hair, her tall delicate figure, her soft boobs?" As if to emphasize on the question, she pressed herself on me even closer, her nipples erect.

I could not lie. Rias' beauty was out of this world, but so was Akeno's. However, the major deal-breaker was that I knew Rias loved Issei. And even if I did lie to her, she'd probably be able to tell.

"Enough to make me melt," I blurted out.

"It's only natural. What do you think of Asia?" Her hands went on to fondle my legs.

"I guess she's pretty."

"And her boobs?"

"She has a nice body."

"Would you like to fondle them?"

I felt she was crossing the line. "Eh…"

"How about Xenovia?" Akeno went on. One of her hands lightly brushed over my neck, raising my hair on end, while the other closed in on my pants. "She never takes her eyes off you. How would you like to make a baby with her?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not!"

"You don't like her?" Her hand slithered along my groin. I felt close to exploding from eager anticipation of the moment I knew was coming.

"…I didn't say that…"

"And sweet Koneko-chan?"

"I don't know, she's a little scary. Maybe if she were a little older…" I held my breath as I felt her lips nibbling at my earlobe.

"And me?"

I was sure she already knew the answer to that question. If I didn't like her, that would've turned out an incredibly awkward situation to remember.

I swallowed. Her boobs pressed on my back, her hands hovering over my rising privates, her tongue playing around my neck and ear, I wanted to turn to face her and savor every part of her body.

"You drive me crazy with desire," I managed to say. I reached out behind me. I brushed my hand over her smooth, round rear, over her butt-crack and tenderly squeezed her butt-cheek.

"Did you know it is customary of male Devils to have their own harems?" Her hand slipped under my pants, stroking me.

"I didn't know it was a thing until I heard it from Issei," I said, still massaging her plump buttocks.

"How would you like to have your own, once you become a high-class Devil?" she asked, stroking up and down. I shuddered from pleasure.

I stripped down from my remaining garbs and turned to face her, to gaze into her deep, violet eyes. "The thought never crossed my mind. Not that I'm opposed to the idea." I reached down and rubbed her gently between her thighs. My finger easily entered, sliming with dripping wetness. She let out a small moan of pleasure. "The only one I care about now is you." Fondling her breast, tugging at her stiff nipple, pleasuring each other down below, we locked lips, wet and warm.

We held each other closer, her breasts pressing firmly against mine like pillows. I caressed her long, jet-black hair, down to her back and massaged her soft bums and in-between. Our tongues met and we probed into each other's mouths. With one strong, yet gentle motion, I reached down with both hands and lifted her by her rear, her height now surpassing mine. I placed her on the edge of the bed and she lay down on her back, her sleek black hair coiling to the side, in stark contrast with the white bed sheets, watching me with doe eyes.

"Is this your first time?" she asked. I was only glad she wasn't teasing like her usual self, or I would've turned beet red.

"It is." She wrapped her arms around my back as I leaned over her.

"Oh my, that only makes it better," she giggled. "Go on. It's yours to take." She spread her legs wide open and closed them around me. Her breasts sagged under their weight to the side. Tight at first, I entered her slowly, warm and wet. Being her first time, the tightness was to be expected, and the pain as well, gradually turning into primal, animalistic pleasure.

At least this time she didn't leave the door unlocked.

* * *

_Class observation day. Enter the White Dragon Emperor. Soon._


	7. The Impending Storm

**Unlike previous chapters, this one offers more lighthearted and comedic moments, foreshadowing the incoming storm.**

**Review: I hope I have properly addressed concerns regarding Gygas' relationship with some of the girls. Thank you for taking your time to help me improve my craft.**

**If you like the story, don't forget to follow / favorite / review!**

**Reviews encourage me to keep writing, not to mention help me improve upon previous chapters. I truly appreciate them.**

* * *

**The Impending Storm**

And yet, after holding each other closer, loving each other, climaxing together as one, the end result was leagues away from what I expected: forging an ironclad bond of trust and companionship that would never waver before the face of adversity. Yet, the moment we finished, I felt, without a better word to describe it, distant to her, not to mention awkward, to such degree that I sat up on the edge of the bed, my back turned to her.

And it wasn't just me. I felt it in her touch, which turned from loving and passionate, to cold and withdrawn mere seconds after the act was done. It was as though a cloud of gloom had settled above her. We remained silent for what felt an eternity, which in reality, couldn't have been more than a few minutes, a few minutes of intolerable, constricting awkward silence.

What were these feelings assailing me, so strange and alien? As I sat there, I felt the strong impulse to get up and leave the room. It was a terrible silence, heavy, compressed, and reeking of discomfort, yet I couldn't bring myself to actually leave Akeno alone.

I glanced slightly over my shoulder, just enough to get a quick peek at her, naked, with the sheets drawn up over her stomach, resting against the bed's headboard. She looked crestfallen. I turned away quickly, somehow afraid of her noticing.

_Was I not good enough? _That was the first thought that came into my mind, and despite its actual superficiality, it stabbed at me, weighing me down with a feeling I couldn't come close to describing. In my experience, feelings were not things to be explained or reasoned away. In principle, feelings defied all logic. And as this new antagonistic, awkward feeling bore me down, Akeno spoke up softly, apparently afflicted by the exact same sentiment as me, if not worse.

"Are all men the same?" she asked, barely audibly. Unlike before, now I wished she had said that with her usual teasing voice. Those five words were sufficient to stab me, but the iciness in her voice simply twisted the knife.

I became paralyzed, my heart racing, not daring face her. What had I done? Did I fuck up already? What was going to happen now? Had I already lost her? For what reason? For what _logical _reason? Emotions are the antithesis of logic.

Before I could form a coherent, subdued response, the bed creaked and sprang when she rose to her feet. I heard the rustling of clothes over skin as she dressed up. I gathered up all my courage and pivoted on the edge of the bed.

"Akeno-san," I said meekly. Her smile was thin and very much unlike her. "How are all men the same?"

"They just are."

Scraping at the bottom of the barrel, I just went on with what I felt was at the center of the problem. How wrong was I.

"Was I not good enough?" I forced myself to ask. Every word threatened to choke my throat on its way out. Something told me she had the same question in mind for me, though she never brought it up.

Akeno crossed the bedroom and opened the door. Before heading out, she gave me one last small smile. "You were amazing." And she closed the door behind her.

So what was the issue?

The quietness that settled next became unbearable as I sat there alone, left to ponder on what we did, why we did it and why everything turned out the way it did. Nagging, prevalent thoughts began chipping at my very conscience, threatening to make me lose my sanity as I sought for answers that I knew I would never find in my recollections. Everything had gone as perfect as I would've wanted, from the beginning until the very end. Clearly, something happened at some point.

And so arose a question that struck closer to home: _Was this the right time?_

* * *

The next five days were spent in a similar fashion as before. It had already become a routine to breakfast at the crack of dawn. It would usually require Asia several tries to rouse me from my unyielding slumber after I had smashed the alarm clock silent, shaking my shoulders gently and prodding my back when I rolled in my sleep away from her. One time, all it took Koneko to galvanize me into frenzy was shove me without preamble from the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

After breakfast was over, Rias would lead me into the living room and set me down to practice spell casting and improving my aim when throwing fireballs and wielding crooked fingers of lightning. She instructed me in the Devil's method of transportation: the magic circle. She was more than pleased at my natural ability to conjure them and gradually turned up the difficulty as she asked me to transport farther and farther away. After some practice, I actually managed to materialize inside my bedroom back at home. Although I hadn't seen my mother in almost a whole week, I didn't think it would've been a good idea to suddenly step before her and proclaim, "Mother, I'm home!" I talked to Rias about this badgering thought on my mother's concern, but she told me it had already been dealt with. My mom apparently had received prior notice that our class was going on a school trip.

And so as I scorched and electrocuted practice dummies and worked on increasing my magical prowess, we would plunge deep into conversation about myriad topics. She told me bits of her own personal history and how her peerage came to be, though I could tell she omitted points of information, but I wasn't one to pry. Rias turned out to be adept at giving history lessons of the Underworld and not make it sound painfully boring, filling me in on the Great War, the Clans of the Seventy-Two Pillars, the Old Satan Faction, the Angel and Fallen Angel factions, the Sacred Gears and the peace treaty that was to be signed in the coming days at Kuoh Academy. Asia would sometimes give us company as well and listen in on Rias' narration, sometimes nodding in agreement, or turning a deep shade of red when she became the focus of the conversation.

Rias also made sure to mention the real purpose behind our training, which wasn't only dedicated to our search for the Sacred Gear, Heaven Rend, but for the Rating Games, and a Devil's opportunity to rank up and become a high-class Devil. I wasn't sure whether she was associating me with Issei when she said I could have my own harem and thought it would serve me as a major incentive for my becoming stronger. It certainly hadn't even crossed my mind when Akeno had mentioned it before, but my incentive had always been unfaltering and present at all times, ever since I was resurrected into a Devil.

Whole afternoons were well-spent sparring with Kiba and Xenovia, for hours straight until we were all showered in sweat and I was close to collapsing from sheer exhaustion. I welcomed the ache in my muscles. Since the last time I had barely managed to graze Kiba with the tip of my lance, he now seemed more alert and less open to having his defenses breached. He also moved faster than usual and parried my spear mercilessly with those graceful, dancing sword moves of his.

While Kiba relied on his inhuman speed to make for a formidable opponent, Xenovia, being considerably slower, made up for strength, snapping my spear in two halves one time I forgot to block the way Kiba had taught me, by angling the weapon slightly. Whereas Kiba outsmarted his opponents with skill and overwhelmed them with speed, Xenovia subjugated them with brutal force. And while her blows hurt more than Kiba's, to even the odds, she was also much easier to sneak under her guard and land a hit.

Whenever I chanced to lose my footing or somehow end up sprawling on the grass, Xenovia was resolute to lend me a hand, even when I didn't need it, but of course I took it. It was as though she were looking for the smallest excuses to have physical contact with me. And while her expressions betrayed no emotion, such actions did. And sometimes her words did as well, which were about as subtle as smashing a brick through a window, the sort of words that only she was capable of producing, the sort that gave me the urge to face-palm until I punched a hole through my face. Even so, that didn't diminish the respect I held for her, on the contrary, as the awkwardness of such situations dwindled, I found myself restraining from laughing my insides out, as well as looking for her company to spend more time. And from time to time, she would drop in a small reminder of 'our plans for intercourse'. Of course, after the fallout between Akeno and me, I thought it prudent to wait longer for next time, if it ever came to be.

As a result, when our energies were spent, just as the sun set and night fell, all three of us would seat cross-legged on the grass, huddled together in a circle, and chat for a while until we were called to dinner. Issei, Asia and Koneko joined in a day or two after and it became customary to hang out and talk until the night was dark and the fireflies blinked in and out of existence around us. Asia latched on to Issei's arm, who, to this credit didn't seem at all bothered, despite the prolonged times that the girl would stay like that without end. As ever, Xenovia made sure that we sat right next to each other, and honestly, I sought to do the same after I had grown fonder of her company. Koneko, for all her outward aloofness and detachment, actually smiled thinly and dropped a line into the conversation from time to time, not to mention it was Kiba whom she looked to sit next to.

I learned so much about each and every one of them, except Koneko, who simply preferred not to talk about her past. Issei proclaimed once more with such vehemence his dreams of becoming harem king, as well as told me the incident he and Asia underwent with Raynare, a Fallen Angel, and I couldn't help drawing parallels between his experience, and mine, with Eruka and Ryukaza.

Kiba confided in me, without going into much detail, that the Church had done vile things to him and several other victims while experimenting on the Holy Sword Project, that he respected my goal, and swore an oath to help me avenge Ryukaza with such fervor, it was hard not to blush from his intensity.

With a somber look in her eyes and a degree of solemnity in her voice, Xenovia admitted she wasn't sure she had made the right decision of becoming a Devil after God had died, but confessed that after getting to know everyone else better, she was happy with her new life.

I couldn't agree more with that statement even if I wanted to. These people, these incredible beings, these Devils, were my family from now on until the end, and I couldn't have been happier to accept the fact.

The only moments when I felt truly uncomfortable were during breakfast, lunch and dinner, when we were all invariably together in the same room. I fought hard to elude Akeno's gaze and found excuses to avoid talking to her, such as doing the dishes after everyone was done eating. But sometimes, escaping those moments were just out of my power. After _that_ day, Akeno had seemingly gone back to her usual teasing and flirtatious self, but there was something I couldn't quite pin down that told me something between us really had changed. The rest of the peerage seemed oblivious to our relationship. Rias was the only one in the know, and I could tell she was aware of our fallout, although she made no mention of it.

Adding to my increasing embarrassment in front of Akeno, were Xenovia's 'subtle' attempts at courtship at the table, and Issei poking fun at my blushing cheeks and his irking, limitless talk of women, breasts and harems after he had let loose with me and no longer considered me an enemy. Much to my relief, Koneko took pleasure in shutting him up every time he rambled about the same topic.

While Akeno talked to Rias, both of them smiling, giggling, and teasing the other, I couldn't help but fall back into my mind and wander aimlessly in search of answers I desperately wanted, for questions I was hard-pressed to find the solution to. All of them presented multiple, possible answers, yet not one of them was either right or wrong in their own respect; they merely dangled the thing in front of me that I desired the most, only to yank it back the moment I reached out. They swam in and out before me, echoing, haunting my thoughts and dreams alike: _What did I do wrong? Why was it wrong? How can I fix it? _

And finally, on our last day of training before going back to the Academy, and before the leaders' summit conference, that's when the answer struck me, hard like a truck, and I felt the sudden impulse to face-palm harder than ever, to such a degree that no matter what Xenovia said, it would have never come this close again. I glanced at the blue-haired Knight, finishing her meal, smiling when she noticed me. Former Church Exorcist, natural Holy Sword wielder, owner of Durandal, raised and trained by her sister, she cut her hair short after an incident with a Vampire that nearly cost her life.

I looked at Asia. Former Holy Priestess, healed a Devil and was banished from the Church, seeking help from the Fallen Angels, who extracted her Twilight Healing, killing her in the process and resurrecting under Rias' command.

Then Kiba. Sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project, found near death by Rias and resurrected as a Devil, destroyed the fabled Excalibur sword, despised the Church with a passion.

Issei came next. Unofficial member of the Perverted Trio, renowned Peeping Tom, chased and beaten with _shinai_ sticks by the Kendo Club girls, murdered by his one-day girlfriend who turned out to be a Fallen Angel, resurrected by Rias, possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear, bearer of the title, Red Dragon Emperor, whose ultimate goal was to become a Harem King.

Rias then. Sister of one of the Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, heiress to the House of Gremory of the Seventy-Two Pillars, Occult Research Club President, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, celebrated as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, rescued by Issei from her engagement with the heir of the House of Phenex of the Seventy-Two Pillars.

And finally, I chanced a glance at Koneko and Akeno. It was only natural I didn't know anything about Koneko. But the realization that I barely knew Akeno struck me painfully, and that's when I knew the steps I would take to fix our situation.

When everyone had risen from their seats and taken their leave, I held back and waited for everyone to clear out before I spoke.

"Akeno," I said softly, purposefully omitting the honorific. As she was leaving the dining hall, she swiveled on the spot to face me, her expression expectant and hopeful. "Come sit with me."

Almost warily, Akeno pulled the chair and sat on my right side, eyeing me with something akin to renewed interest.

I began slowly, choosing my following words with care. "I… I want to show you," I reached out and brushed her hand with mine. "That not all men are the same."

Her silence cued me to go on.

"Himejima, Akeno. I want to know _everything _there is to know about you, if you wish it so, too."

* * *

Over a week ago, I would've ignored the alarm clock and fallen deeply asleep until my mom forced me to rise from the bed. I would've lingered on my breakfast and barely touched the food, nervous at the prospect of my first day at school, tense and uneasy about the people I would meet and whether they would judge me, for what I wore or for what I looked like.

But that was in the past, and today was my second life. I had died, and with my death came the realization that I had died at such a young, tender age, and still had so many different experiences to undertake. I wouldn't make the same mistake, not twice at least.

I bolted from the bed, so remarkably eager to go back to school that even I was surprised, and of course my mom was bound to take notice as well. I wolfed down on my breakfast and a thought crossed my mind, something that came back to haunt me from our conversation with Azazel.

"The things you told me about dad…" I began. "They weren't true, were they?"

My mom, a woman in her late thirties, looked up from the laptop she was working on at the table. The glare of the screen reflected off the half-rimmed glasses sitting on her long, straight nose. Her long, brown hair was arranged in a ribboned bun at the top of her head. Her usual cool and carefree demeanor sharply contrasted with the one she took on now, cold and guarded.

"Why do you say that?"

"He wasn't human, right?" I went on. She had to have known, or I would've made a fool of myself.

She sat up straight, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Have you…? I mean, does it have anything to do with your body?"

"Like having wings?" I said, rather brusquely.

She looked down and heaved a sigh. "You were bound to find out some day."

I stared at her with disbelief. "And you never thought it wise to tell me before I made a show of myself somewhere in public?"

She moved the laptop aside and crossed her arms on the table, giving me her full and undivided attention. "I wanted you to live as much a normal life as possible." She reached out to me, squeezing my hand gently. "These are the kind of things that are better kept secret. I didn't do it just to protect you from your classmates, who, doubtless, could've been cruel towards you for your condition, but I also did it to keep you safe from the rest of the world. The world is just not ready for us."

I looked away, rubbing my temples. I whipped back to face her. "Us?"

She pushed her glasses up. "I might as well tell you everything now. I don't know how much you're already aware of, but I'll try to fill you in."

"I know dad was an Angel. Is it true he died during the Great War of the Three Factions?"

Her eyes studied my expression, taking in the meaning behind my words. "You seem to know a lot more than I thought you would. Tell me, who taught you all of this?"

"This isn't about me. Mother, I want to know the truth," I pressed on.

"Of course your father didn't die during the Great War. He went into hiding, looking for shelter and we happened to meet each other. He lived under the name of Genga Zephon. I told him to lose the name 'Zephon', but as you might know by now, Angels can be incredibly proud creatures, of their power and their superior status among the Heavens. He would die first rather than lose his heritage and become somebody else, even if it meant his safety, _our _safety."

"Why…?"

"I never knew his reason. I barely knew him at all. Angels are not to be trusted any more than Fallen or Devils. And of course, men will always be men, regardless of species. The moment he had his way with me, he left, never to come back again." I couldn't help but compare myself to my dad. Akeno had been right to some degree. I was extremely glad I made amends with her, unlike the Angel Zephon with my mom.

"And he just left, for no reason?" I couldn't believe anyone would be capable of leaving their partner and children to fare for themselves. I was still young in this world, after all.

"No, there was definitely a reason," she said, creasing her brow in thought, remembering. "The night he Fell was the night he left. Exactly why he left, I never found out. I can't say I miss him much, though."

_Fallen Angel…_

There was something else bothering me in the back of my mind. "And why did he come to you, specifically, being an Angel and all?"

"Because…" She looked down again, as if looking for the right words. But there were no right words, only the blunt truth. "Because I'm a Magician, and he sought to mask his power behind my own, like a curtain, to try and make it undistinguishable from my own, to lay low and settle down. Hiding from what, exactly, we might never know."

Rias had told me a little bit about Magicians. They made pacts with Devils.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would," she said, scrutinizing my expression.

"Somehow I am not surprised," I said, going back to my cereal.

I glanced back at my mom. I could tell she was holding back, that there was something else she wanted to say.

"Can I see your wings?" she blurted out. I almost spat out the milk mixed with churned flakes of cereal.

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea." The heart attack my Devil wing would surely cause her was something I didn't want to witness.

Her tone suddenly dropped its wariness and became almost playful. "Won't you let mommy see your pretty birdie wings? Last time I saw them they were this small," she pouted her lips, indicating the span of said wings with her fingers. "Small like a baby sparrow. You were just tiny cherub. Please!"

"No, mom, you don't understand-"

"I told you what you wanted to know. Come on, let me see them, do it for mommy, yes?"

"Promise me you won't scream?" I asked cautiously. "Or do anything crazy for that matter?"

"Please, I have seen things you would never dream of," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm a Devil now." My wings extended in their full span, sprouting through my uniform's fabric without tearing it, for some magical reason. The white wing of an eagle, and the black wing of a bat greeted her sight.

There was a crashing noise as my mom's cup of coffee shattered on the floor, the brown liquid spreading on the hard tiles. She bolted from the chair, crossed the distance around the table and hugged me hard, crushing my ribcage.

"No, my baby!" she bawled, her face pressed on my shoulders. "You- you d-died!"

I patted her on the back awkwardly. I tried to squirm free, but to no avail.

"I'm alright, mom. Living the good afterlife."

* * *

I had to run for it before she could interrogate me to no end regarding my Devil master, whom I was associating with, how I died, who killed me, why I let said person kill me, and so on. All she could get out of me before heading out was 'Gremory'. She would be coming later to school for class observation day anyways.

On my way to the Academy, I caught up with Asia and Xenovia, already in the middle of a cheery conversation, about to cross the street.

"Good morning, girls," I said, reaching their side. Xenovia and I curled our respective arms over each other, almost like old buddies.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Gygas-san," Asia said, giving me a warmth smile. It was only natural that I radiated this feel-good energy, in stark contrast to last week, when a gloomy cloud hung over my head. If truth be told, this past week of training had probably consisted of some of my happiest days in my life.

"Today's going to be a good day," I replied, allowing the grin to spread over my face, as unusual as I let that happen. I frowned with curiosity, looking at Asia as we walked. "Where are Issei-san and Rias-senpai?" I knew the three of them lived together. The thought did make me a tiny bit jealous.

"President went to show Sirzechs Lucifer around. She'll be back soon," Asia said, her cheeks blushing a little. "Issei-san went on ahead by himself."

"If you had told me before one of the Great Satans was so laidback and liked to walk among us, I probably would've laughed," I said.

"All Four Great Satans tend to be like that," Xenovia added. "It's still an alien trait to me, I find it somewhat hard to accept. Azazel is like that all the same. However, I'm not one to complain, if anything, it only makes them more relatable."

"Tomorrow will be the peace conference of the Three Factions, besides, Sirzechs-sama wanted to attend class observation day for Prez, so he's been staying over with us," Asia said, smiling.

"Scary prospect, hosting a person with such power," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I would have to scrub down my room until it no longer resembled my room."

"I wouldn't mind the state of cleanliness in your room," Xenovia said, glancing at me. She was getting better when it came to discretion, though not quite.

"Subtle, I like it," I said, poking fun, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kiba announced as he caught up with us.

I curled my arm around his shoulder and held him on my other side, pretty much like Xenovia, except that he looked uncomfortable, unlike his counterpart.

"Hey, what's going?" He tried to shrink away from my grasp, quietly.

"Perfect timing," I proclaimed, as the gates of the Academy loomed ever closer. "Pretty boy, pretty girls, standing together, we'll gloat to the world our glowing beauty, and look down upon those who are deprived of our grace and elegance!"

From the stares we were receiving, I knew I had succeeded. Xenovia looked downright guileless and straightforward. Asia, on the other hand, had turned a deep shade of crimson and her eyes had gone wide. Kiba scratched the back of his head, meeting some of the stares with a sheepish smile. "I'm not with him!" Of course, the lie was futile.

My smile faded away at once, and not because of Asia reddening like a tomato or Kiba's massive embarrassment; that only made me grin wider. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a presence in the air, pulsating, like a massive invisible heart, giving off an aura of immense power. And I wasn't the only one who detected it.

"Guys, do you feel that?" I asked, my voice shrunk to a murmur. Xenovia nodded, her eyes scanning the entrance to the school grounds like a watchful guardian. Asia looked small and frail as she stuck closer to us.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba said suddenly, detaching from the group. In a blur, Xenovia was gone from my arms, too, both of them fuzzy figures speeding toward the Academy's entrance, their Holy Swords materializing into existence. And that's when I saw him.

The tall, lean, silver-haired boy, his finger pointed at Issei's forehead, grinning wickedly, as if about to cause unspeakable mayhem. Kiba and Xenovia slid both of their Holy Swords under the boy's chin, allowing Issei to step back, agitated, his Boosted Gear sheathing his arm. Carried away by the circumstances, I summoned a spear of lightning and stood next to Issei, pointing the tip at the stranger. The boy with the unruly, silver hair and black attire smirked casually, gazing at each of the newcomers with little to no interest.

"Don't even try it," he glanced from Xenovia to Kiba. "You were no match for Kokabiel, you can't possibly hope to stand against me. If you don't mind humans seeing, then I'm all up for it."

From the powerful aura emanating from his body, it was hard not to agree. Kiba and Xenovia dismissed their Holy Swords and retreated into our group. It didn't diminish my sentiment of defiance, though, nor was I going to let this asshole ruin my day.

"There are more of us, and you will be surrounded in no time. I'd run if I was you."

"Well, well, you're one to openly flaunt your very special heritage, aren't you?" he shot back. This time he smiled, a flicker of interest passing over his threatening, blue eyes.

I didn't know what he had meant for the briefest moment, until it hit me and I quickly retracted my wings back in my shoulders. It had become a habit of mine to draw them out for combat. This time I had done it all the same, though without taking into account that humans might be watching.

The boy seemed struck by a realization. "You…" he began, and his grin grew. "You're _his _son!"

"You know of Zephon?" I asked, though I didn't expect an answer from the likes of this guy.

"Zephon is no more, yet he lives. He is about and kickin'."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I took a step forward. Kiba and Issei had to restrain me by my shoulders.

His gaze flickered lazily back to Issei.

"It's a pity. You're easily the weakest host of the Red Dragon Emperor in history. I was hoping to…" He scratched his chin. "Well, to fight a worthy opponent. It will be no fun when I'm sweeping the floor with your body. Better train hard, right, Rias Gremory?"

"White Dragon Emperor," Rias said in a suppressed voice, so unlike her. She had arrived behind us, along with Koneko and Akeno. "You'd better leave at once."

"Relax, I'm just taking a stroll," the boy shrugged, not giving a crap to the world. "I didn't come here to fight, just to greet my old enemy," he flashed a smile at Issei. "I'm busy, so if you don't mind…" the White Dragon Emperor dusted off his black, high-collared coat and swept past us, heading in the opposite direction of the school.

Rias stood next to Issei and grasped his hand, still staring after the dwindling figure, vanishing in the distance and the tumult of the city. I turned to her, the excitement of the moment still present in my eyes, the quivering in my voice.

"Rias-senpai, he knows of my father."

"So I heard." Her response was curt, and full of helplessness.

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Gygas-san, you son of a bitch!" Matsuda whispered frantically from behind me. Next to him, four-eyed Motohama found it to be a good idea to be poking me in the back every ten seconds.

"How could you? Just one week and you, too, are already surrounded by girls!" Motohama was saying. "What's your secret ability? Some special power to hypnotize chicks and command them to do as you bid?"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" I turned back to them. Their old perverted antics had provided me some amusement at first, but this was getting out of hand.

"How many boobs have you fondled so far?" Matsuda demanded, leaning in toward me.

"In pairs or by themselves?" I said, determined to answer this one question.

"Gaaaawd…" Matsuda heaved a sigh, looking defeated.

"Do you have some sort of instrument to brainwash them?" Motohama pressed on. "If you're sympathetic to our suffering, consider lending it to us for a while."

"No. Such. Thing. Exists," I gritted my teeth, my patience going down the drain.

"Then how do you do it?" the four-eyed boy demanded. "Please, teach us your way, sensei!"

"For all that is round and big!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"All right, all right," I turned back to face them and leaned in closer. They listened intently. "I'll tell you my little secret. All you have to do is…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Behave like a normal human being!" I snapped, perhaps a bit too loudly. "Stop leering at them and viewing them as objects, and perhaps one day you won't be alone."

Motohama and Matsuda looked at each other and shrugged.

"You don't understand our plight," Motohama went on. "What you're asking, that takes time."

Matsuda nodded rapidly in consent. "Those boobs will only wrinkle and turn flaccid with time!"

"We can't wait too long!"

"There's a faster method," I said, rubbing my chin in thought. "But it requires you to die for one and become their slave."

"Hmmm…" Motohama pondered on it. "A girl into BDSM, not bad. I like the way you think, Gygas-sensei."

I sighed, turning away from them. "Please, whatever you do, don't ever call me that again."

"Gygas-san," this time it was Xenovia. I had decided to sit at her side, and closer to Asia and Issei, but Motohama and Matsuda insisted on sitting right behind me, again, much to my relentless torment. "I was thinking, it's been over a week since our last attempt to procreate." I felt my forehead burning up with steam, as all the blood rushed up to my face at once in a mighty upstream. Of all places she could've brought this up! I could almost feel Motohama and Matsuda twitching behind me. "So I thought that now that we know each other better, you might like to resume our plans for intercourse."

I turned to her, stiff, the smile on my face faked and constrained. "Maybe. Later."

"Gygas-san, you son a of a bitch!" Motohama and Matsuda exploded with outrageous screams. We were definitely becoming the center of attention, something I have never welcomed, much less for something like this. I spotted Aika leering at me across the classroom.

Issei, too, became involved. "Hey, guys, lay off him."

"Well, you're one to talk," Motohama shot back.

"Yeah, always surrounded by hot chicks!" Matsuda added. "Why won't you tell us your secret?"

"Quiet down over there!" the English teacher frowned in our direction. "You better not ruin my class in front of all the parents, or your hands will grow hard and stiff from copying lines!"

Minutes later, adults filed into the classroom. Our parents stood at the back, taking out their cameras to record their children at work. I felt like I was back at children's daycare. I pivoted on my seat and waved at my mom. Her eyes were still puffy from crying for my death. She waved back and signaled me to smile at the camera, and I tried, really, but it was probably nothing more than a grotesque wince.

So we had to make a figure out of a block of papier-mâché. Shit if I knew what to make. Everyone else had already started, well, everyone except for Issei and me. We both stared at the blocks of malleable paper with bemused expressions, at a loss for what to do.

One second it was quiet, as everyone worked on their sculpture. And the next, the classroom was drowned with noise and commotion, everyone bolting from their seats and pushing each other to get a better view of Issei's perfect representation of Rias' alluring, naked body in a statuette of said material. I was just glad I wasn't the center of attention anymore. Well, such relief didn't last long.

I heard a crashing noise behind us, among the gawking parents. My mom had dropped to her knees, shoving desks and chairs aside, their legs scraping on the hard floor. She covered her eyes, weeping.

"My baby!" she bawled, kneeling on the floor. "My baby, so young and so tender and so innocent!" I got up and rushed toward her, crouching down next to her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked with a low, rasping voice. I noticed some of the other parents were recording the event. "Hey, you, put the cameras away! Go on! Scram! Off to your own business!"

"My baby, so young, why did he have to die so young?" she sobbed, grasping for my hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm right here!" I said, trying to sound happy, when I was actually melting from the once-in-a-lifetime amount of humiliation. I had actually begun to perspire rather heavily. "Please, not now!" I begged in a whisper.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," I looked up. Xenovia actually came to help. Thank Archangel Michael and the Four Great Satans!

There was a moment of respite and my mom stopped crying. Dabbing at her eyes gracefully and pushing her glasses back on her nose, I helped her to her feet.

"Who might this cute girl be?" she asked, giving me a smile that finally overcame her sadness. "Is she your friend?"

"Yes, this is Xenovia," I introduced them, trying to ignore the stares we were still receiving. Xenovia couldn't have come to help at a better time. "Xenovia, this is my mom, Zephon, Agatha."

"Pleased to meet my future mother-in-law." Or not. Before I could stop her from uttering any more nonsense, she decided to spill the beans at once in one refined, eloquent sentence. "I hope we're able to bring you happiness, Agatha-san. Gygas and I hopefully will be able to give you grandsons soon."

My mom was far from being the only one gawking at us, speechless.

Of course, we had stolen the spotlight from Issei's sexy statuette once again.

* * *

**The new Bishop joins the peerage. Peace conference. Khaos Brigade brings it on! Soon.**


	8. Update: On Hiatus

**To all my followers: I am putting my story, ****_Of Demons and Angels: Genesis, _****on hold indefinitely.**

**To make up for it, though, I am focusing on my new story ****_The Legendary Harem Knight_****, a High School DxD and Devil May Cry crossover. Check it out, and hopefully you'll like also like that one. My chapter 4 for the crossover is out this weekend. Thank you for your support.**

**Friendly regards.**


End file.
